Bradley Point Of View
by Carowen
Summary: The story of Alan Bradley's daughter Carol Ann and her relationship with Sam Flynn.
1. The First Years

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 1 – "The First Years"

Sharing her Dad with Sam wasn't something she mined. She felt sorry for Sam, having lost his mother and father when he was seven. Carol Ann tried very hard to include him in everything she did.

Allan and Lora had often told her to be nice to Sam but it wasn't necessary. From the first time she meet Sam, she instantly liked him.

At school she looked after him and had become his very best friend. Carol being two grades ahead of Sam made him look very cool to his friends.

During elementary and junior high they were inseparable. Where Sam was you could be sure to find Carol.

High School was a different story all together. Sam was a handsome boy and being Kevin Flynn's son made him very popular. Sam tried his best to ignore all the hype that sometimes surrounded him. Carol would often show up just in time to get him out of his predicaments.

Carol had noticed as Sam got older he was becoming bitter about his father and about ENCOM. Keeping him grounded and with her was all she wanted or hoped for.

Her senior year of high school was hard for her to face. Knowing she would go off to college and leave Sam behind haunted her daily. She sat in her room, staring at the pictures on her wall. Every picture of her included Sam, even the ones of her family.

Her best girlfriend, Charlie, often teased her that she was in love with Sam. Charlie had brought it to her attention that neither her nor Sam had dated much or had a relationship that lasted more than a few weeks.

It was a month before graduation when Charlie stopped by to help Carol send out invitations. She noticed Sam's bike outside, sending a grin creeping across her face.

Mrs. Bradley lets Charlie in, telling her the Carol and Sam are out back. Charlie gets to the backyard, finding the two of them sitting in the gazebo. Sam was lying in Carol's lap, while she played with his hair.

"Ain't this cozy. What's up girl?" Charlie winks at Carol watching Sam jerk up.

"Hi Charlie, I was just leaving." Sam smiles at Charlie as he looks back at Carol before leaving.

Carol walks over to the patio table, yelling for her mom. "Mom, can you bring me the invitations. Charlie is going to help me send some out."

Lora sits the box down in front of them, asking if they want any refreshments. After a quick snack, the girls dig into the pile and start address the envelopes.

"So, how long had Flynn been here before I interrupted?" Charlie almost giggles it out.

"A while I guess, why?" Carol shoots her a nasty look.

"You two looked awful comfortable." Charlie elbows Carol, smirking playfully.

"How many times to I have to tell you, Sam is just a friend." Carol picks up another invitation, looking away from Charlie.

"I'm sorry Carol Ann…you make it so easy to tease you. When are you going to admit you love that boy? You know you do. It's written all over your face." Charlie takes another envelope while gazing at Carol's face.

"I'm leaving here and going to Cal Tech soon. He'll be here and I'll be there, without him. I can't afford to admit anything Charlie." Carol wipes a tear from the corner of her eye.

Charlie throws her arms around Carol, squeezing her tight. "I'm sorry girl. Here I am excited that we're going off to college together and you're missing Sam already."

Charlie's hazel eyes tear up, noticing Carol was in pain. They turn towards each other, holding hands. Carol tries to smile, her sadness consuming her.

"Charlie, if I tell you something you have to promise to keep it to yourself. I have loved Sam all my life. It has hit me hard lately. I think I truly fell in love with him when I was 15. I know he's younger than me but still, even at 13 he had my heart. I've tried dating, tried moving on but no one compares to Sam. He's my everything." Carol looks at the ground, biting her bottom lip.

Charlie squeezes her hands, grinning back at her. "Oh Carol, I've know that for years but it's really good to hear you say it. What are you going to do? Are you going to tell him before you leave for school in the fall?"

"No, I can't. I can't tell him I love him and leave. I sure can't tell him I love him and hope he feels the same way. What if I lose him, what if I ruin what we do have?" Panic was echoing from her voice.

Charlie scoots back in her chair, sipping on her soda. "Sam Flynn…not love you. Right!"

"What do you mean by the Charlie?" Carol creases her eyebrows, her cobalt blue eyes burning at her.

"I walk into to Sam lying in your lap, laughing and smiling at you. He doesn't date much Carol and he's always with you. I can't speak for Sam but his body language speaks volumes." Charlie gives her a very satisfied look.

"Even if you think so Charlie, I can't take that chance." Carol licks an envelope, ending the conversation.

The weeks leading up to graduation went by so fast. Carol and Sam spent every moment together. Sam's grandmother adored Carol and loved having her over. Carol could tell Sam was still grieving the loss of his grandfather. It had been three years but it still felt fresh.

The day before graduation Sam had big plans for Carol. He pulls up on his bike, lifting the visor of his helmet up. Carol was sitting on the front porch, reading.

"Hey Bradley, drop the book and get on." Sam reaches around, grabbing a helmet for her.

Carol drops her book, running toward Sam. "Where we going?"

"You'll see, just hold on tight." Sam pulls his visor back down, revving the bike up.

Carol loved riding with him. When they were together like this she got to be close to him, to hold him. She loved feeling him in her arms; the smell of him was completely intoxicating.

Sam pulls the bike up in front of an abandoned garage, sitting between two large bridges. "What do you think?"

Carol gets off the bike, taking in everything. "Think of what, why are we here?"

Sam pulls out a remote; the garage door begins to lift. They walk inside, dust and dirt are everywhere.

"I bought it today. I thought I could use it to hang out in…you know give me my own space." Sam's blue eyes twinkled with excitement.

"You're not leaving your grandmothers are you?" Carol's shocked expression lingering on her face.

"No, I couldn't leave her alone like that. Maybe someday I might move in here but for now it's our space." Sam watched Carol's face. His usually grin flashing across his face.

"Oh, in that case, yeah…I love it. You need to fix it up a bit. Some furniture and a little paint, that's all you really need." Carol grins back at Sam, her heart rate starting to run away from her.

"We've got the rest of the summer to fix it up and you'll be coming back in for visit in the fall. I've really not done much with the money I have so consider this my graduation present to you. I'll give you a remote so you can come here whenever you want." Sam watches as Carol looks the place over. He can tell she's already making plans.

Graduation day comes and Carol can't wait for the day to be over. She hated anything that put her in the spot light. Charlie comes over to her house to get ready and they leave for the gymnasium together.

When Carol walks in she sees Sam waiting for her, roses in hand. "So, you're officially out of here."

Carol takes the rose, smelling them briefly. "Thanks, their beautiful. Uh…yeah, out of here. I just want all of this over and done with. What are you doing later?"

Sam smirks slightly, his eyes locking on to hers. "Hopefully something with you. What did you have in mind Bradley?"

Charlie walks up behind Carol, taking one of the roses from her. "Thanks Flynn." She kisses Sam on the cheek before trotting off.

"The parents are having me a graduation party but you know me, really not looking forward to it. How about we hang out at the party for a bit then sneak off to our garage." Carol takes Sam's hand, feeling him lace his fingers into hers.

"Sure, we can do that. You better get going; your mother is staring at us." Carol hugs him tight, not wanting to walk away from him.

Carol gets in line for the procession to begin. She leans her head out, looking for Charlie. She spots her a few people down from her, talking with Sam.

Graduation comes and goes; family and friend congratulate her on being class valedictorian. Allan and Lora gush over her and brag on her accomplishments. On the car ride back, Carol questions Charlie about her conversation with Sam.

"What were you and Sam talking about? I saw you talking to him so don't say you weren't." Carol stares Charlie down, intent on getting an answer.

"I asked him what you couldn't." Charlie looks out the car window.

"Asked him what?" Carol more determined to get an answer.

"I asked him if he only thought of you as a friend. He said you've always been there for him. He was glad Allan and Lora are in his life but he'd never made it without you. He said he's always thought of you as his best friend but yeah he can see how the word friend didn't really describe what you two are to each other." Charlie does her best to whisper all of this to Carol, noticing that Lora was listening in.

The party goes by in a blur, Carol making small talk with people, smiling when required. The hours tick by and Sam doesn't show. She runs up to her room in tears. Charlie knocks on the door, walking in behind her.

"Carol, I'm sure he'll show. If anything I said spooked him then I'm sorry. If you want, I'll go look for him." Charlie is about to sit on the bed next to her when she can hear Sam yelling under her window.

"Hey Bradley, you up there?" Sam stood in the backyard, his blue eyes looking beautiful in the star light.

Carol throws up the window, looking down at him. "Hey Flynn, you coming up?"

Sam waves at her to come down, holding her helmet in his hands.

She changes clothes and dashes down the back stairs. "Charlie, tell my Mom we are hanging out at your house. I'll call you tomorrow."

She hugs Charlie before running to Sam.

They pull up to the garage, Carol still sitting on the bike. Sam opens the door and pulls up a large switch. The lights flicker on, the garage completely empty.

Sam spreads a blanket out on the floor and she sits down. He pulls his bike in, smiling at her.

"Well, this is a start. I'm sure we'll have this place ready in no time." Sam lies down placing his head in her lap.

They talk all night, Carol finally ending up lying on his chest. "You know you can come to Cal Tech to see me. It's not that far Sam. Those are going to be the longest two years without you."

Sam kisses her hair, sighing slightly. "I know but I'll be there before you know it. Just promise me you won't forget me."

Carol snaps up, her hands on his chest. "Forget you…never. You're my Sam and that will never change. I could say the same thing about you."

They laugh at each other, wishing the night didn't have to end.


	2. Summer

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 2 – "Summer"

Carol Ann wakes up early, her head still resting on Sam's shoulder. She lifts her arm, trying to read the time on her wrist watch. "7 a.m.….damn."

Sam wakes right after her, glancing sideways at her. "What's the hurry? You told Charlie to tell your mom you'd be at her house."

Carol gathers her shoes as she throws the keys to the bike at Sam. "You don't know my mom. She'll be calling Mrs. Wilkes soon or worse, dropping by. She knows that Charlie's parents are running freaks, they go jogging ever morning."

Sam gives her a chuckle as he slips on his shoes. "So, you need me to ride like the wind and drop you off at Charlie's. I don't understand Carol; all we did was fall asleep."

"As much as my parents love you, the idea of their teenage daughter spending an unsurprised night with a boy isn't going to fly." She lets her hand rub his cheek, her thumb caressing his face.

The bike moves in and out of traffic, Sam taking the bike to its maximum speed at times.

When they reach the Wilkes's house, Lora is pulling in the driveway. Sam turns the bike off, coasting to the back entrance.

"Call me later, if you're not grounded or something." With the smile only he can give, he pushes the bike down the street.

Carol knocks on Charlie's bedroom window, thankful her room is downstairs.

Charlie opens the window, handing her a robe. "Take off your shoes and throw this on."

They can hear Lora chatting it up with Charlie's mom, Sarah. The girls make their way into the kitchen, giggling their way down the hall.

"Did you have a good night sweetheart?" Lora notices the girls are being extra giddy.

"Yeah, we were so tired from graduation we went straight to bed." Carol glances at Charlie hoping her story is right.

"Sure thing Mrs. Bradley. I put on some music and we were out in no time." Charlie backs up her story, trying not to look so guilty.

The ride home was a quiet one; Carol only had one thing on her mind. She rushes upstairs to get a shower. She could still smell Sam on her shirt, feel his arms around her.

She snaps herself out of it as she dries her hair. She knows she can't afford to think like this. Sam was her friend and even he had admitted that was all they are. She was more than pleased that he hadn't told Charlie he loved her like a sister.

The minutes pass by and Carol sits by her window daydreaming about Sam. His smile, those endless blue eyes, his laugh, those amazingly strong arms. Her daydream is cut off by her mother yelling at her to get the phone.

She dashes to the phone, hoping its Sam. "Hello. Oh. It's only you Charlie. Yeah, come on over…I'll give you all the ordinary details."

The afternoon is spent in the gazebo telling Charlie about last night. How they stayed up all night talking. The glances they shared the awkward feeling of being alone. By the time the story was over, Charlie looked uninterested.

"My goodness Carol Ann. You had the boy all to yourself and that's the best you can do. He bought you two a _special_ place to hang out. You two are pathetic. Seriously, I don't know what you're waiting for. It's this simple; you grab his face and KISS him." Charlie rolls her eyes at Carol as she stomps off toward the house.

Carol knew Charlie was right and before the summer was over she was going to kiss Sam Flynn.

Two weeks go by and summer was getting closer to being over. She walks into the garage with a bucket of white paint and a brush. "This should be the last coat, and then we can get you some furniture in here."

They finish painting the garage in silence. White walls and white floors were glaring back at them. Sam walks over to a radio on the floor and turns it on. Some cheerful pop song comes blasting from the speakers.

"I hate this song." Sam turns the dial till he finds a station playing some rock.

They sit back on a drop cloth sharing a sandwich and some sodas. "So, you up to looking for some furniture?"

Sam glances over to her; a smile perched upon his lips. "You really are in a hurry to get this place ready."

"I only have till August the 15th Sam, that's not as long as you think. I want to be able to share this with you." Carol leans her head on his shoulder, batting her baby blues.

"You talk as if you're never coming back. This place will always be here Carol Ann…always." Sam tries to brush some dried paint off her forehead.

To Carol's dismay another week flashes by. She wakes up to her father yelling for her to come down for breakfast. When she gets down stairs there her parents stand with a small blue box. Her father smiles at her as he hands it to her. "I'm sorry this is a little late but happy graduation."

She opens the box to find two silver keys. "Are these what I think they are?" She gives out a squeal as she throws her arms around her parents.

Carol opens the back door to find a flawless white Jeep in the drive way. Charlie is standing by the passenger door, looking very eager. "Okay Carol Ann; let's get this thing a rolling."

They pull the Jeep up to Sam's house, honking the horn. Sam comes out, throwing on a t-shirt. "Wow Carol, that's sharp. The parents really came through. I guess this means you want be needing rides on the back of my bike."

Carol smiles at him, nudging Charlie to get out. Charlie gets into the backseat, letting Sam ride shotgun.

"No Sam Flynn, that doesn't mean I don't need bike, rides anymore. It just means you get to ride with me for a change." She tries to hide her excitement as she puts the car in drive.

Charlie smiles at Carol and Sam chatting it up, wondering when those two will finally kiss.

"So, who's up for a day at the beach?" Carol shots Charlie a quick glance in the rear view mirror.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. How about it Carol Ann?" Sam knew she hated the beach. Her natural pale complexion and auburn hair didn't mix well with 90 degree days at the beach.

"How about not but if you two want to go, fine. Don't get any ideas about me getting out in the water, because I don't feel like being burnt to a crisp." Carol fakes a mean look at them.

The sun sets to soon on their day at the beach. Sam throws his t-shirt over his wet torso. His dark blonde hair glimmer in the sun light, making him look even more gorgeous.

Carol sets in the Jeep, singing alone to Journey on the radio. Charlie throws her shoes in the back, dusting the remaining sand from her back side.

"Where to now?" Carol starts the Jeep, smiling at Sam brightly.

"I don't know about Sam but I'm starving." Charlie holds her stomach, hoping no one heard it growling.

A few burgers later and they are back at the garage. Carol shows Charlie around while Sam sits out two chairs he'd bought. "Do you like them? I got them a few days ago. I know you have big plans for the place Carol but I like simple."

"Actually Sam they are so you. Simple is good, great even. I like them." Carol sits in the first chair and knows they are perfect.

The three of them live it up all summer long. Rides to the beach, an evening at the amusement park, night at the garage, it seemed as if the summer would never end.

One evening Carol rides up to the garage, finding Sam asleep on the couch. "Hey sleepy head. I've been looking for you all day."

Sam wipes the sleep from his eyes. "Well, you've found me. So, what do ya think?"

Sam had finished the garage, the walls were painted, the furniture in place, the bathroom finally finished and he'd even installed a small kitchen. "My goodness Flynn, you've been a busy boy."

Sam takes her by the hand, leading her to the back garage door. "We have to stop calling this place the garage. It's our place, mine and yours."

Carol looks up at him, tears in her eyes. "Our place. I like that a lot. It's just…I have to go to Cal Tech sooner than I thought. The program I'm going into is excepting early admissions and they've picked me. I'm sorry Sam but I leave next week."

Sam loosens his grip on her hand, walking toward his bike. "Next week! How long have you know?"

Carol tries to hold back her tears. "I found out yesterday."

Sam jumps on his bike, riding off into the night.


	3. Departure

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 3 – "Departure"

The day that Carol had dreaded had finally come. Her relationship with Sam had been a little strained but he was right there for her. She was leaving early and leaving everyone she loved behind was going to be hard. At least she had Charlie but she wouldn't be there for a few more weeks.

Her dad packs the last box into her Jeep, seeing Sam setting in the gazebo. "Carol Ann honey, I think someone is waiting for you."

Carol walks out to the gazebo, her hands locked together. "Hey, how long you been here?"

Sam leans against a post, beaming his sweetest smile. "Not long. I've been thinking, how about I follow you down and help you move in. I can spend some time with you; you can show me around the campus."

Carol doesn't say a word; she throws her arms around Sam's neck. "You'd do that for me. I'd love that."

Sam's bike follows close behind Carol's Jeep. Charlie smiles at her, knowing Carol is about to burst inside.

"So, Flynn coming with us, what's up with that?" Charlie creases her eyes, hoping Carol starts talking.

"I don't know why he's coming and I don't care. He's coming and that's all that matters. Saying goodbye to him won't be that hard with all of you here." Carol smiles as she looks in the rear view mirror.

"You're not saying goodbye Carol Ann, just see you later. I'll be moving down in two weeks so I'll keep an eye on your guy." Charlie hides her smirk in her hand.

"My guy, whoa there Charlie. Sam isn't my guy. Not that I don't wish he was." A certain truth was in her words. Carol knew it as soon as she said them.

"He could be your guy if you'd only make a move or at least say something." Charlie hated been stern with it was for her own good.

They get to the dorm rooms; Carol immediately starts packing up her things.

Sam looks over to Charlie, his expression one of confusion. "Did she say anything on the drive down here? She's been a little cold to me since we left. She didn't speak when we stop and ate and know she's acting like I don't exist. I don't get her Charlie, a little help please."

Carol waits by her Jeep taking in the conversation on the other side. Charlie looks at Sam, her hand on his shoulder. "You and Carol Ann are close; you've been tight with her like forever. You knew her before I did, so I would think you'd know her better than I do. Sam, what I do know I can't tell you and what I can tell you won't help."

Sam hands Charlie another box, his face going blank. "So, what you're saying is you know something but Carol Ann will kick your ass if you tell me…is that about right?"

Charlie lets out a sharp giggle. "Uh…yeah. And kicking my ass would be the least of my worries."

They continue the conversation as they walk up to the building. Carol grabs a couple of bags, running to catch up to them.

By the time the elevator gets back down, Charlie and Sam have had a few moments of private conversation.

Carol drags her bags off the elevator and into her room. Sam is giving her a curious look and Charlie is looking very guilty.

"Okay Charlie, it's now or never. You need to tell me which side of the room you want." Charlie points to the right side of the room, watching Carol throw her bags on the bed to the left.

"Carol, you're father and I are going to be going now. Would you like to walk us down?" Carol really didn't want to leave Charlie alone with Sam but she really couldn't blow her parents off either.

The goodbyes are said and tears shared as Carol waves at her parents as they pull off of campus. She runs back to the elevators, knowing Charlie is up there spilling her guts.

She eyes the door to the stairs when she decides to walk up the five floors. When she finally reaches the fifth floor, she drags her out of breathe body towards her room.

She can hear Sam talking to Charlie, their conversation all about her. She lingers outside the door, listening intently.

"You know Sam; she's really loved this summer. Hanging out at the garage with you has meant the world to her. Leaving you behind isn't going to be the easiest thing for her or you but you'll talk every night and she'll be back home almost every weekend. I need to ask a favor of you Flynn." Charlie makes a brief pause, her voice sounding shaky.

"Yeah, sure thing Charlie, just name it." Carol could hear a curiosity in Sam's voice.

"If you find someone, you know, start dating. Don't tell her…not even a word." Carol peeks through the crack in the door, watching the color leave Sam's face.

"Date, like I've had a girlfriend in a long time. I'm not the one you need to talk to about this. She's on a college campus full of new guys. She'll be hooked up before we know it." Sam hangs his head down, walking toward the door.

She swings the door open before Sam can open it. "You guys want to grab a bite?"

They head out to a burger place next to campus, getting a booth in the back.

Sam watches Carol, her silence saying everything. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No, sorry I've been so distant. I've got a million things running through my head. When are you two heading back?" Carol had just realized that Charlie would be riding back with Sam.

"I think we might head out soon Carol. It's getting late and I promised my mom I'd be back before dark." Charlie grabs her tray leaving Sam and her alone.

"Carol, I'm not saying goodbye or anything like that to you. I'm not going to hug you or pretend I'm okay with leaving here without you. I'm going to get on that bike with Charlie and drive. I'll be waiting for your call tonight and every night till you come home. You know I love you Bradley." Sam takes her hand, smiling so sweetly she's sure her heart will break.

Carol doesn't know how to respond to that. She's been waiting for the words forever. He's often told her he couldn't make it without her or that she made his life so much better but never an I love you. She begins to shut down. Her heart cracks, a tiny fissure running through her soul. Her face goes pale as she stares at him.

"I…I…no...you can't say that to me and leave." Carol walks away from Sam and straight to her Jeep.

Charlie follows her out, leaning into the driver side window. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

Carol's bottom lip is trembling, her face covered with tears. "Of all the days he could have said he loved me, he picks today."

She starts the Jeep and leaves the two of them at the restaurant.

Carol fights with herself all the way back to campus. She's not sure why she drove off, she's not sure why Sam said he loved her and she's not sure how she can ever look at him again.

One thing was for certain; their departure from friendship had just begun.


	4. Friends

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 4 – "Friends"

Carol's first night alone in her dorm room was lonely. She talked to her parents and to Charlie but the one person she really wanted to talk to hadn't called.

She knew he was angry with her and she couldn't blame him. Getting in her Jeep and driving away wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done. She had picked up the phone a dozen times to call him but couldn't make herself do it.

Finally after two days of not talking to Sam she picked up the phone and dialed. His grandmother answered, telling her he was out. She hangs the phone up, tears running down her face.

Charlie calls her a few hours later, making the evening a little better. They talk till dark but Charlie never mentions Sam once. Carol wondered if Charlie didn't mention Sam for a reason.

Another day and no Sam, it was starting to drive her crazy. She sits by the phone, waiting for it to ring. Charlie calls with her usual chit-chat and gossip but no mention of Sam.

As Carol turns the desk lamp off she looks at the picture of her and Sam on her wall. They are both smiling, covered in white paint. She grabs her car keys, running for the door.

She drives into the night determined to see Sam. She goes to the first place she can think of, the garage.

When she gets there it's late, she can feel sleep heavy on her eyelids. She parks her Jeep and walks over to the door. Pushing the button to the remote she can see Sam fast asleep. His bike is parked behind the couch, making her smile at him.

She sits in one of the plush white chairs, watching him. She had missed him more than she knew. His sleeping form brought tears to her eyes. "I'm sorry Sam."

Carol rises from the chair, turning to leave. A hand reaches out grabbing hers. "Don't go."

She turns to him with her eyes full of tears. "I'll stay if you want me to."

Sam pulls her to him, scooting against the couch. She lies down next to him, his arms wrapping around her. "I want you to."

Not another word is said, they lie there sleeping. Sam was sorry his choice to not call her had caused her such pain but she was the one that left him.

By morning Carol woke to find herself still in Sam's arms. Her smile beams from her face, her heart finally whole again.

She frees her hand, moving a piece of hair from his forehead. Sam opens his cool blue eyes, smiling back at her. "Morning, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Sam kisses her forehead, squeezing her a little tighter. "No, I was lying here, listening to you breathe."

They talk for a while, Carol sharing the few days of experience she's had at college. Charlie's little beetle bug car pulls up to the garage. "Carol Ann, are you in there?"

Carol shakes her head, walking toward the garage door. "Hello Charlie."

"You scared me shitless. Don't ever do that again. I didn't tell your parents I couldn't find you. I knew when I called for the hundredth time that you had come home. Ever think about calling someone?" Charlie stands by her car, her arms crossed over her chest.

Carol hugs her, trying not to laugh. "Don't be mad Charlie, I had to.

Sam and Carol spend a few more minutes together, neither wanting to let go. "I'll call you when I get back and you better be there."

Sam holds her tight, rocking her in his arms. "I will, I promise. If I'm going to sit by the phone you better call."

Once back on campus she tries to get back to things as usual. Classes, homework and hanging out in the library don't help her stop missing Sam. This was just the way things were going to be from now on.

Her first year flies by, one more year to go without Sam. Charlie moving in kept her occupied. Sam called and visited and she did the same. Summer was here and she was moving back home.

Carol and Charlie almost have their cars packed when Sam pulls up behind them, smiling at his two best girls.

"You girls about ready to go." Sam watches as Carol drops her box and runs to him.

She can feel his strong arms around her, her arms had missed holding him.

Three months, she had three months of summer with Sam. Carol had made her mind up to make every day count.

Hanging out at the garage had become the highlight of her summer. The trips to the beach, hiking and camping were all nice, it was time with Charlie and Sam but her nights with Sam alone in their garage were the best.

Carol knew staying the night with him here was out of the question. Alan and Lora kept a close eye on her were Sam was concerned.

In a blink of an eye her summer was over and back to school she went. Carol hated the idea of leaving him so bad she had thought about leaving school. Charlie had to spend the hours traveling back convincing her to stay.

Sam would be with her before she knew it and leaving would only hurt her. Starting another year brought new challenges. Sam was a senior and his life would be different.

Carol soon found that Sam wasn't at her beacon call anymore. She'd call and he wouldn't be home. She'd come home for visits and he was never around. She didn't know the reason for his distance till one evening on campus.

Charlie parks her car, getting the grocery out of the back. Her cousin Regina was there for a campus visit and had ran into her. Carol gets out of the passenger side, grabbing some of the bags from Charlie.

"Hey Regina, so what do you think of the school?" Charlie smiles at her cousin, waving for her to walk with them.

Regina looks a little uncomfortable. Once they walk into the dorm room Regina leans over and whisper to Charlie. Charlie takes Regina by the arm and walks her out in the hallway.

Charlie comes back in a few minutes later, her face looking very hard. "Carol, we need to talk."

Carol sits down on her bed, expecting the worst. "Don't beat around the bush Charlie; just give it to me straight."

Charlie sits down next to her. "Okay girl, you asked for it. Sam has been seen with Spenser Wade. Regina said they are dating, like she saw him kissing her."

Carol looks at Charlie completely dumfounded. "He's got every right to date, I can't be mad at him for that. We're just friends, remember."

Charlie gazes back at her, her mouth hanging open.


	5. Mine

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 5 – "Mine"

Spenser Wade, out of all the girls Sam could have dated it had to be her. Spenser was from money, old money. She loved to rub her money in people's faces. The best of the best wasn't good enough for her. Carol had only spent two years of high school with her but two years were enough.

Spenser had her eye on Sam for some time and hated how Carol was always around. Carol could only assume that with her away at college Spenser finally dug her nails in Sam. What Carol or Charlie couldn't understand is how Sam could be with a girl like that.

Carol stares at Charlie, her mouth still open. "What? I'm not his keeper Charlie."

Charlie closes her mouth, her face beginning to draw tight. "No I guess you're not but he is your friend. Ditching you to hang out with Malibu Barbie isn't best friend behavior."

"Malibu Barbie, well you got that part right. She's gorgeous and she lets you know it." Carol takes the grocery out of the bags, watching the expression on Charlie's face get harder.

"I know I told him not to tell you if he started dating Carol Ann but this is a little extreme. He's sleeping with the enemy." Charlie was almost shouting, her hands waving around.

"Oh God I hope not…I mean the sleeping part." Carol tries to blow it all off, winking playfully at Charlie.

They drop the subject for the night, heading out to the library.

Carol starts to recoil from the world. She stops going home for visits and only briefly talks to her parents. Charlie was afraid she was shutting out the world so she wouldn't have to hear about Sam.

Winter break was coming up and Carol didn't want to go home. She sits in her bed with sweat on and a pint of ice cream in her lap. Charlie comes in shaking her head at the scene before her.

A large suitcase sailing onto Carol's bed. Charlie starts throwing Carol's clothes inside, not looking at her once.

"What are you doing? I'm not going home Charlie and you can't make me." Carol pulls her blanket up around her.

"Yes you are Carol. Where are you going to stay, the dorms are closing till next semester. Your parents miss you and are worried about you. You said it didn't matter if Sam was dating, you said he's just a friend…prove it." Charlie closes the suitcase, smiling smugly at her.

"Fine smartass, we'll go home." Carol balls her long hair up in a bun, not bothering to change her ragged clothes.

Carol's parents smother her with attention, Alan hugging her so hard she can't breathe.

Charlie smiles at her, helping her take her luggage upstairs. "See, I told you. Your parents love you Carol. They only want what's best for you. I'll be back tomorrow; Mom says I have to spend one evening with them."

Carol unpacks, dodging the questions and looks from her parents. Alan knocks on her door, poking his head in. "Hey sweetheart, you want to talk?"

"Nah, I'm fine Dad. You and Mom don't have to watch me like a hawk. I know what you're thinking and I'm fine with the whole Sam thing. We're just friends." Carol turns her back to her dad before he sees her tears.

"You need to go see him Carol Ann. It will do you both good." Alan rubs her shoulder, wanting to take away her pain.

The next morning Charlie wakes her bright and early. "Morning sunshine. Get up and get ready. I have big plans for you today."

"Charlie Renee Wilkes, your peppy attitude will get you killed someday. Alright I'll go get ready. Should I wear anything special?" Carol drags herself from the bed toward the bathroom.

"I'll pick it out for you and I'm doing your makeup and hair too." Charlie smirks at her, the grin covering her face.

After her prep session with Charlie, Carol felt very uncomfortable. She hated getting all dressed up. Charlie had her in a pair of tight jeans, layered over the shoulder shirts and flats. Her hair hadn't been that teased since graduation. Charlie was kind with the makeup, choosing to highlight her cheeks and eyes.

Carol walks down the stairs with both of her parents doing a double take. Lora was more than happy to see her going out. They don't say a word to her as she leaves, both of them beaming with smiles.

"Okay Charlie, I let you do all of this to me for what reason and I warn you…if this has anything to do with Sam I will kill you." Carol's blue eyes blazed at Charlie, her brows creased.

"You will not and I think you need this." Charlie shoves Carol in her car, chuckling slightly.

They drive up to the garage making Carol instantly angry. She clenches her hands into fist, her entire body going hard. "You dirty rat!"

Charlie parks the car, her face very smooth. "Go and talk to him Carol. If you don't get out I'm going to drag you out."

"What if she's in there?" Carol's bottom lip starts to tremble, her eyes tearing up.

"So what if she is, he was yours first." Charlie holds her hand, looking for a tissue.

They walk over to the garage, Sam's bike parked by the door.

Sam is working on a bike, Spenser filing her nails on the couch. Sam looks up from the motor, grease across his perfect face.

She stands there staring at him, hoping he couldn't hear her heart pounding.

Sam puts the wrench down, throwing his arms around her. "Long time no see Bradley."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Schools been really hectic." Carol swallows the lie, throwing her arms around him.

Spenser walks toward them, her long legs shooting out from her mini skirt. "Hello Carol Ann, it's good to see you."

Charlie shoots her a dirty look, wanting to smack her hard. "My my Spenser, where did you get that outfit? I didn't think they sold hooker sheik at the mall."

Spenser glares at Charlie, twirling her long blonde hair around one of her fingers. "Oh they don't but I see you're still shopping from the discount isle."

Sam and Carol chuckle, knowing they have to stop it before it gets really nasty.

"Okay Spenser, that's enough. If you don't mind I'd like to talk to Carol." Spenser struts over to Sam, kissing him hard.

"Sure thing Sammy, I'll see you later night. Don't forget, we're having dinner with my parents. "Spenser walks out the back door, climbing into her BMW.

Charlie hugs Sam, whispering to him. Sam blushes slightly, shaking his head at Charlie.

Carol sits on the couch, wishing her jeans weren't cutting off her circulation. Sam joins her, throwing an arm behind her.

"You look amazing. You and Charlie heading out to somewhere special?" Sam looks her up and down, his eyes closing briefly.

"No, not really. We might go to the movies later. So, you and Spenser Wade. I'm not going to get in our business Sam, just don't understand why you haven't called or visited me." Carol gets lost in his ocean blue eyes.

"Spenser and I just happened; I don't even remember asking her out. She came over to the garage one night and the next thing I know we're hanging out all the time. I'm really glad you're being so cool about all of this. I got the impression you didn't want to see me. I'd ask if I had any calls or if you'd been by but my grandmother always said no. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Sam wraps his arms around her again, taking his time to hold her this time.

"I did call and I did come to see you but I never spoke to your grandmother, it was always Spenser that answered the phone. Well anyway, I'm here now. Let's just make the most of it." Carol smiles at him, her heart skipping a beat.

Sam tells her about school and his obsession with fixing up old bikes. They share stories for hours. She had missed Sam's laugh, missed being near him.

A car pulls up outside, followed by a slamming door. "Sam, we are going to be late." Spenser's high pitched voice made Carol winch.

Carol gets one last hug before walking out. "Charlie is waiting in her car. Poor thing has to be bored silly. I'll call you later … okay."

"I'd love that." Sam lets his fingers linger around hers.

Carol opens the car door waking a snoozing Charlie. "Sorry girl, I didn't mean to stay that long."

Charlie blinks her eyes, looking at the clock on the dash. "Way to go Bradley. So, where to now?"

"Home, I want out of these jeans. I told him I'd call him later, if she devil lets him answer the phone. I found out she never told him I called." Carol sighs heavy, her heart finally returning to its normal pace.

Charlie puts the car in drive when Spenser knocks on the passenger side window. "Can I have a word with you?"

Carol climbs from the car, leaning against the door. "What is it Spenser?"

"He's mine. You had your chance Carol and you blew it. Don't call him, don't come to see him and don't come back here…or else." Spenser's face is inches from Carol's.

Carol pushes Spenser away from her. She can see Charlie climbing from the car. "It's okay Charlie, I got this. You don't tell me what to do Spenser Wade. Whatever hold you think you have on Sam you need to think again. I was here before you and I'll be here after you."

Spenser pushes Carol against the car. "I mean it Bradley. I have friends that will make your life a living hell if you don't leave Sam alone."

Carol can see Sam standing behind Spenser. She smiles sweetly at her, pointing behind her. "You might try asking Sam what he thinks about all of this."

Sam crosses his arms over his chest, his body standing straight. "Spenser, what were you saying about making her life a living hell?"

Spenser starts crying, fake tears ruining her mascara. "She tricked me Sam. You know what kind of person I am."

Sam throws her car keys at her. "Go Spenser…just go."

Spenser throws her arms around him, sobbing on his shoulder. "What about us Sam?"

"Us, there is no us Spenser. It was fun while it lasted. No one talks to Carol like that…no one. Like I said…go." Sam pulls her off of him, walking over to Charlie's car.

Sam watches her stomp off, throwing a fit all the way to her car. "You'll be sorry Sam Flynn!"

Sam slides his arm around Carol's waist, chuckling hard. "I'm already sorry. I can't believe I ever liked that spoiled princess."

Charlie honks her horn as she shouts from the car window. "Get in you two, double feature at the movies tonight."

Sam looks at Carol, his eyes burning into hers. "It's been a long time since you've been riding with me. How about it Bradley?"

Carol looks at Charlie then back to Sam. "Okay as long as we go to the movies with Charlie."

As she climbs on the back of his bike she can hear him take a deep breathe. She holds him tight, letting her cheek rest against his back. "This is how things should always be."

"I agree and don't you forget it." Sam starts the bike, handing her a helmet. Carol smiles back at him pointing to her hair.

They both laugh leaving the helmets by the garage door.


	6. Change of Heart

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 6 – "Change of Heart"

Carol unpacks her clothes again, another school year over. The Bradley lake house was on the agenda for the summer and Carol was over excited. Alan had finally agreed on Sam coming with them.

The lake house hadn't been used in long time. Lora and Alan go up a few days early to get things ready. Carol had fond memories of spending summer there; the fondest were the summers Alan would bring Sam.

Charlie drops her bag on the porch, yelling for Carol Ann. "Hey, anybody in there?"

Carol pops her head around the corner, her arms full of supplies. "Yeah, we're in the kitchen."

"We're…is Sam here already?" Charlie wiggles her eyebrows, making kissing noises.

"Stop that Charlie. You know Dad said Sam could come." Carol hands the last box to Sam, trying not to giggle at Charlie.

"Oh yeah, I almost lost my lunch when Alan said Sam was like a son to him." Charlie acts as if she's gagging, holding her throat.

"You can put your stuff in the back of the Jeep; we'll be ready to go soon. Charlie, do you mind if Sam rides in front with me, please?" Carol bats her eyes, smiling brightly.

Charlie throws her bag in the back, rolling her eyes at Carol. "If I have too, you know I get car sick."

Sam walks up behind Charlie, picking her up off the ground. "I'll bring you a paper bag Wilkes."

"Put me down Flynn, this isn't funny!" Charlie screams out, her feet kicking in the air.

"We better get going, it's a long drive and I want to get there before midnight." Carol closes the back gate to the Jeep, watching Sam tease Charlie.

The three of them take turns driving, all of them arguing over who is riding shotgun.

It's close to ten at night when they pull in the drive, the porch light burning bright.

Alan and Lora are upstairs asleep as they three of them tip-toe through the house.

Charlie and Carol take the bedroom upstairs, leaving the guest room downstairs for Sam.

They put their luggage in their rooms, setting the supplies in the kitchen. Sam watches Carol, exhaustion hanging all over her.

"Let me finish that, you go to bed. I'll see you in the morning Carol." Sam takes the box from her, giving her a sweet smile.

Carol hugs him, slowly making her way upstairs. Charlie is already passed out, drooling on her pillow.

Morning greets her with the smell of pancakes and bacon. Carol stretches her arms, Charlie still asleep beside her.

Carol walks into the kitchen to Sam stuffing his face, his usual Flynn grin on.

She stands in the doorway laughing to herself, Sam stuffing in another bite of food.

After Carol helps her mom do the breakfast dishes she showers and changes, meeting Charlie and Sam at the dock.

They involve themselves with the usual summer fair, swimming, boating, and siting on the dock.

Carol lathers on another layer of sunscreen as Sam offers to put some on her back.

She pulls her hair over her shoulder, letting Sam rub the lotion in.

"Thanks Sam, I can never get back there. The sun is really hot today; I think I might go in soon." Carol watches Charlie as she jumps off the dock into the water.

The feel of Sam's hands on her back feels better than she had remembered. The few intament touches they had shared were brief but delightful.

Getting to see Sam every day, albeit mostly shirtless, was more than she could have wished for. Carol had thanked her dad over and over for letting Sam come.

Every time Charlie caught Carol staring at Sam's firm bare chest she'd elbow her in the ribs. "Girl, you are dangerously close to the not friend zone."

Throughout the summer Charlie had to remind her that he was here as a friend. When they would get a little touchy while swimming or Carol would run her fingers over his back while they were lying on the dock, it was all very friendly.

One night after a family cookout Charlie and Carol went for a walk while Sam helped Alan start a bon fire.

Charlie drapes her arm around Carol, leaning her head on her shoulder. "This has been a great summer. I know you're enjoying yourself."

Carol stops, turning to look at Charlie. "I'm afraid things will change once Sam comes to Cal Tech. I've know I'm going to have to make a choice Charlie. I have to either tell him how I feel or let him go."

Charlie takes both her hands, swinging them back and forth. "I know it's going to be hard Carol but you do need to make a choice. Your heart can't take much more and telling him may be the best thing you've ever done."

"I think I know what I have to do Charlie, I have to let him go. This summer has been great but when we get back to Cal Tech it's strictly friends. I have to Charlie, I have to." Carol walks away from her, her heart very heavy.

Charlie runs after her, her hand landing on her shoulder. "He loves you Carol Ann."

Carol stops dead in her tracks. "What?"

"He told me the other night when we sitting on the back porch. He made me promise not to tell you. He told me he loves you more than a friend. He knows you're scared to take it down that road, he's scared too. I told him you'd rather live having him as a friend than take the chance you'd lose him as a boyfriend. He gets that, some of you is better than none of you. I swear, you two will be the death of me." Charlie runs her hands over her face, on the verge of screaming.

"He loves me…like that?" Carol stands there shocked. A perfect stream of tears rolls down her cheeks. "This is too much, what do I do now. No, I've made my mind up. I've loved him from afar this long, I can do it a little longer."

Charlie hangs her head down, all hope she could get her two best friends together gone. "If that's the way you want it Carol Ann, I won't say another word about it."

Sam can tell a change in Carol, at the bon fire she's distant. He tries to put an arm around her only to have her scoot away from him.

The last two weeks at the lake where just as awkward. Sam wasn't sure what he did to upset Carol but he was sure Charlie had a very big mouth.

Summer was over and so was the close bond Sam shared with Carol. His touch would make her recoil, his closeness made her uncomfortable; the Carol Ann he knew was gone.

The start of the school year wasn't much different. She would hang out with him, have him over to her room but the closeness they shared was gone. Carol hated seeing the look on his face, she hated not touching him in that carefree way she used to.

Things had change but not the way she had hoped. He would always be her Sam but he'd never to hers.


	7. Chagnes

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 7 – "Changes"

A new school year and Carol had a new challenge before her. Spending time with Sam while keeping him at arm's length was proving to be harder than she thought.

Sam wasn't sure why hugging her and lounging in her lap was off limits but he respected her wishes. This new Carol wasn't something he liked and she knew it.

Charlie reminded her every chance she got that treating Sam like he was an acquaintance was going to get her just that. Carol always ignored her, choosing to keep things the same.

One evening in the library, Carol was studying alone. She had noticed a boy across the room from her was staring. She closes her book, walking over to him.

"Can I help you?" Carol plants her hands on the table, looking him in the eyes.

"Hello, my name is Reed. I'm sorry if I was staring but we have a class together. I was wondering if you'd like to study with me." Reed grins up at her, giving her a million dollar smile.

From that day on Reed and Carol where always together, she even ditched plans with Charlie and Sam for him.

Sam missed her and wished he had more time with her. He and Charlie didn't know what to do to get Carol Ann's attention.

When Sam would go home he would try to spend time with his grandmother. He'd missed Charlie and Carol so bad he'd often ride out to the garage, finding Charlie waiting on him.

Around winter break Charlie had decided to confront Carol about being an absentee friend.

Charlie waited till she came in from her date with Reed, her stone face one.

"Carol Ann Bradley, I think you have some explaining to do." Charlie's words were harsh and cold.

"Hello to you to Charlie. What's got your panties in a bunch?" Carol throws her coat on the bed, picking up her pajamas.

"I don't like the way you're treating Sam and I sure as hell don't like the way you are treating me. Best friend…remember. You've know Reed for a few months and he's you're everything. I've known you for ten years and Sam has known you all of his life. Are we that easily discarded?" Charlie bites her bottom lip to fight off the tears.

Carol sits on the edge of Charlie's bed. "Sorry, I didn't know I was being a bad friend. Sorry if I've found some happiness and sorry if being with Reed helps me forget my heart is aching for Sam."

Charlie is too mad to console her. She looks back at her, determined not to give in. "Well you are. I've spent night after night alone in this room and Sam thinks you hate him. I think if you're still crazy about Sam then you owe it to Reed to tell him so. The way you're acting I'd almost think you're sleeping with him or something."

Carol's face turns a bright red and she bounds from Charlie's bed. "What I do or don't do with Reed is none of your business."

"Oh my God…Carol Ann Bradley. You're sleeping with him. I can't believe you didn't tell me. I guess that tells me exactly what I already knew. Sam and I are out and Reed is in." Charlie grabs her coat, running out of the room.

Charlie comes and goes for the next week, not speaking to Carol at all.

During the Christmas holiday Charlie and Sam had kept their distance from her. Carol cries herself asleep most nights, her parents start to worry.

The spring semester starts with a strain between the once close friends. Carol pours more of herself into classes and Reed.

She comes in from studying one night to find Charlie and Sam talking in her room.

Charlie is trying to calm Sam down, his voice carrying out into the hallway.

"No Charlie, she needs to know. If you don't tell her I will. Reed is a two timing ass and I'm going to break his jaw the next time I see him." Sam's voice is full of anger and rage.

"Sam, what will breaking his jaw do but make you feel better. She won't believe either one of us, she's pretty crazy over him. I've never liked him; he always gave me the creeps. So, exactly what did you see Sam." Charlie was always the rational one and Carol was more than intrigued.

"When I was leaving my building I saw him kissing a girl that wasn't Carol. He was all over her and he went upstairs with her. I went back up, followed him to his room. From what I could tell, more like hear, he was having a good time." Sam still sounds very angry.

Carol runs back downstairs, heading straight for Reed's dorm.

Reed is sitting in the student lobby, smiling at her as she walks toward him. Carol walks up to him very calmly, smiles sweetly and smacks him so hard it makes his face turn.

She calmly walks back out, her pace increasing as she walks back to her dorm. Her feet can't carry her away from Reed fast enough. She begins to run as the tears flow down her face. All this time, she was being played.

Carol runs and runs, the tears blurring her vision. She finally stops running when her lungs start burning. She slumps down on a bench, curling her knees up to her chest.

Charlie and Sam wait for Carol to come in, hours tick by and they start to worry. Charlie calls her cell phone over and over. Sam throws his jacket on, his face full of worry.

"You keep trying to call her Charlie; I'm going out to look for her. I'll call you if I find her." They share a frustrated look, Charlie grabbing Sam by the arm.

"I'll go talk to Reed; I don't want you anywhere near him. You take the east end of campus and since I'm already headed that way I'll take the west end." Sam nods his head, walking her to the lobby.

The hours pass and the night gets colder. It was an unseasonable 40 degrees out and Carol could feel cold wind nipping at her. She didn't have the will to move; she just laid there and cried.

Sam looks down at his watch, 10 p.m. He was getting pasted worried and straight into frightened.

After checking the library and coffee house, he heads out to the Athenaeum. He's not sure at first but when he sees her long auburn hair sticking out from her jacket he knows he's found her.

She is cold, her teeth chattering. He squats down, taking her face in his hands. "Carol Ann…talk to me sweetheart."

She looks up at him, her usual pink lips turning a light shade of blue. "S.s.."

Her body begins to shake as she tries to lift her hand to him. Sam takes her hand; her fingers chill him upon touch.

Sam does the first thing that comes racing to his mind. He picks her up in his arms and carries her back to her dorm room.

He lays her in her bed, stripping her jacket off. He looks around the room for more blankets, taking the comforter off of Charlie's.

His cellphone rings, making him jerk. "Hey Charlie, yeah I found her and she's almost froze stiff. I need you to get her some hot coffee or tea and get back her fast."

Sam sits on the bed, his hands feeling of her face, arms and hands. "You're still frozen. I need to get your body temp up fast."

He takes his jacket off and lies down next to her. He throws his arms around her, holding her extra tight.

Sam begins to rub her back, hoping she'll say something to him. "Carol Ann, please talk to me."

"I'm…still…cold." Her bottom lip starts to tremble, her eyes close tight.

Sam pulls the blankets and comforter over the both of them, pulling her on his chest.

After a few minutes she stops shaking, her breathing becoming more even. "Carol, you alright?"

She slowly opens her eyes, smiling at Sam. "I am now."

Charlie comes in with a large cup of coffee. "Oh my!"

"Don't Charlie; I had to get her warmed up." Sam throws a nasty look her way.


	8. Truth

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 8 – "Truth"

Carol hated being made a fuss over and since her night out in the cold that's exactly what Sam and Charlie had been doing.

The doctor looked at her, her fevering raging. "Ms. Bradley you should be in the hospital but since you are so resistant, I'll let you go home. Take your medicine and bed rest for the next few days. You are dangerously close to having pneumonia."

Sam was taking her illness serious, even if she wasn't. Charlie had gone to all of her professors, she did her work and Charlie turned it in.

A month later and she was given a clean bill of health. All traces of that cold night were just a memory to her.

Carol made her peace with Reed, knowing she'd never see him again after this semester.

Sam was her constant, he never left her side. During her illness he would even climb in her bed, holding her till she fell asleep.

On one of those fever filled, restless nights Sam and Charlie had a little heart to heart. Charlie comes in with a hot cheese pizza, beaming a smile at Sam holding a sleeping Carol Ann.

Carol Ann was actually in a drug induced haze. She lays there in Sam's arm, smiling to herself.

Sam smiles at Charlie as she sits the pizza down. "She's out. She's been tossing and turning for a while. Her fever comes and goes but it's down for now. How about a slice of that pizza Wilkes?"

Charlie chuckles at him, shaking her head. "You going to eat this lying down? When you're not here she says your name in her sleep. She only rests when you're holding her. She told me she heard everything that night and that massive burse on Reed's face was from her."

Sam kisses Carol on the forehead, wiggling his arm out. "I wish I could stay her longer but the RA always kicks me out. I'm glad I could help her while I'm here Charlie. I don't ever want to go through that again."

Charlie sits on the edge of her bed. "Sam, I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that again. She's going to kill me but I have to tell you. She told me that she'd never put another guy before us again. Honestly Sam, I think she's learned her lesson."

Sam cocks his eyebrow, taking a bite of pizza. "Learned what lesson Charlie?"

Charlie sighs, capping her hand over her mouth. "Damn, I said that out loud. Uh…okay since the cat is already out of the bag. She was determined to put some space between you two."

"I already know that Charlie, my question is why?" Sam's inquisitive tone evident.

"Come on Flynn, you're not that stupid. Really, all you have to do is think about it." Charlie hands him another slice.

"Think about what? You're going to have to give me a clue here Wilkes." Sam stares at her intently.

"I'm so use to having this conversation with her. God help me but here it is. She is in love with you, has been for a long time. Reed was her distraction from you. You two have shared so much. The loss of your mother, your father going missing and your grandfather's passing too. You see Sam Flynn; our little Carol Ann here is carrying a torch for you. I know you told me you loved her once, back in the summer. I should have told you she loved you too instead of saying she doesn't want to lose you as a friend. You have to tell her Sam, please." Charlie shoves a bite of pizza in her mouth.

Sam sits in silence, gazing at a sleeping Carol Ann. "She loves me. Like not in a brother kind of love. So that explains why Alan was always watching us. Does everyone know but me? Seriously, Charlie, how did I miss that?"

Carol stirs from her sleep, lazily opening her eyes. "Hey, that pizza smells good. Can I have a slice?"

Charlie pulls a cup of soup from the microwave. "My poor comforter is still recovering from you last full meal. I think you better stick to the soup."

Sam never mentions this conversation to Carol but he is a little more attentive to her.

The next few months go by so fast as spring starts to show itself all over campus.

Sam and Carol go for a walk one afternoon, Carol's face about to crack from the huge smile on her face.

"Carol, can I ask you something?" Sam takes her arm threading it through his.

Carol lays her head on his shoulder. "Sure, what?"

"We've been together like forever. You've been my best friend and you've shared everything with me. I guess what I'm trying to ask it, do you love me?" Sam swallows hard.

"Of course I do, you should know that." Carol stops, staring into his blue eyes.

"No Carol Ann, really love me. Like is there a possibility we could start dating?" Sam smiles back at her, her blue eyes shining back at him.

Carol stands there, mouth hanging open. "Uh…well…Sam I don't know. I do love you and I think Charlie Renee Wilkes needs to pick out a burial plot. We've been friends so long I don't know how to be anything else."

Sam takes her hand, threading his fingers through hers. "We won't know unless we try."

"Uh, Sam. Are you saying you love me that way?" Carol hangs her head down, looking at her feet.

Sam lifts her chin up, locking eyes with her. "I do love you Carol. We are so good as friends but what if we could be better as something different."

Carol throws her arms around his neck. "What if we don't work out and this thing between us gets strange? I can't…I won't lose you Sam. I'd rather see you happy with someone else than lose you all together."

Sam pulls her away from him, his ice blue eyes making her shiver. "You aren't even willing to try. You'll always be special to me, no matter the outcome. It's just so hard being around you, having all these feeling. Charlie begged me to tell you, she knows we belong together. Carol, just think about it."

Carol hugs him hard, running her fingers through his hair. "You think about it too Sam. Are you ready to lose what we have for something that may never be?"

An awkward air falls over the both of them for a few days. Sam waits for Carol's answers, Carol waiting for his.

The spring semester was about to be over and studying consumed their lives. Carol was spending more and more time at the library. She knew she was going to have to give Sam an answer soon. He was his usual self with her but she felt a little strange around him.

Charlie tracks her down in the library the night before finales. "So, Bradley, you going to give Flynn an answer or not?"

Carol closes her book, placing her pen on her notebook. "Not, now go away."

Charlie purses her lips, creasing her eyes. "You can't put it off forever Carol Ann. He's waiting in our room, go to him."

The walk back to the dorm was almost laboring. Her feet felt like they were in mud. She takes the stairs, hoping to prolong having this discussion.

Sam is standing in her doorway, his smile spread across his face. "Hey Carol, you ready to talk?"

She walks in the room, placing her books on the desk. "Can we go for a walk?"

The day was nice, warm and breezy. She loved walking with him, having him close to her.

She stops, leaning up against a tree. "Loving you is all I know Sam. I've wanted to be with you, dreamed of it even. Now that it's right here, in my grasp, I can't. I'm sorry Sam, you're my everything. I can't lose my everything."

Sam walks up to her, placing his hand on her face. "Does it matter at all that I love you too? If you can't handle this right now then it's alright. I'll give you some space Carol but I can't stop loving you."

He moves in to kiss her, his lips inches from hers. She turns her face, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't do that Sam, please."

They walk back to the dorm in silence, both of them with a heavy heart. Charlie was waiting for her to return, hoping for the best.

"So, it is it a go? Are you two together?" Charlie looks as if she might explode. Carol shakes her head, throwing herself on the bed.

"Carol Ann, don't come crying to me the next time he start dating or gets a new girlfriend. Don't say you wish he could be yours or give me that bullshit line about you two being better as friends. The truth Carol Ann…you just broke that boys heart." Charlie slams the door behind her, the glass rattling in the windows.


	9. Goodbye

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 9 – "Goodbye"

The time between the end of Carol's junior year and the beginning of her senior went by in a blink of an eye. She and Sam had come to an understanding that being friends was the best thing for now. Charlie was still fuming mad at her but Carol Ann was more than her friend, she was her sister at heart.

Carol had spent the summer dealing with her mother's recent illness. Lora had been having migraine headaches that crippled her. Alan was beside himself not knowing what to do for his wife, watching her go through day after day in pain.

Sam and Charlie were Carol's bright spot, helping her deal with her mother's illness. Sam's grandmother hadn't been feeling at all well either, Sam was torn between being there for Carol and the woman that raised him.

The two most important women in their lives needed them but they pleaded with them to go back to school. Alan assured them both he'd handle things on his end, promising to call them if he needed them.

Carol was more than glad she had Sam and Charlie to help her carry her emotional load. She in return, helped Sam carry his. Charlie felt so very fortunate to have her mother and grandparents healthy. Carol knew she felt guilty, the look on Charlie's face full of pity.

Time felt as if it was dragging by, like father time had purposely frozen the hands of time. Carol had graduation to think about and Sam was so unhappy at school. Charlie had to talk them both into staying in school on more than one occasion.

Sam got a call in the middle of the night, his grandmother had been hospitalized. He pounds on Carol's door at 5 a.m., jarring both of the girls from their sleep.

"'Sam, what's wrong?" Carol throws her door open, pulling him inside.

"It's my grandmother, she's in the hospital. She had a heart attack Carol, I have to go home." Sam's blue eyes were sad and teary.

"We'll go with you." Carol throws some jeans and a t-shirt on. Charlie does the same, grabbing her car keys as they run out the door.

They arrive at the hospital, Alan waiting on them. "Hey kids, she's stable right now Sam. You should go in, she's been asking for you."

Carol hugs her dad hard. "How is mom?"

Alan takes off his glasses, rubbing them on his shirt tale. "Truth, not good Carol Ann. I was going to wait till graduation to tell you. She's seeing a specialist, she as a brain aneurysm sweetheart. She's home resting, her headaches are getting worse."

Carol tears up, slumping to the floor. Charlie picks her up, helping Alan get her to the waiting room seats. "Mom is really sick, I should come home."

"You only have one more month Carol Ann. You graduating will make her happier than you know." Alan takes her hand, squeezing it tight.

Sam walks out into the hallway, his face tight. "She's gone…she said I love you and then she…"

Carol runs over to him, holding him so very tight. "She was waiting for you Sam."

Lora feels good enough to go to Mrs. Flynn's funeral. Carol Ann and Charlie hadn't left Sam's side. Sam was putting on a brave face but Carol knew he was a mess inside.

The day after the funeral, Sam had to go to the reading of Will. His grandparents had left his childhood home to him and their two percent stock in ENCOM. Sam quickly hires a caretaker to look after the house, moving all of his things into his garage apartment.

Carol comes by one night, finding him working on his father's Ducati. "You think you'll get that thing running?"

Sam smiles up at her. "Don't know but I'm sure as hell going to try. What are you doing all the way out here Bradley?"

"You're not answering my calls and you practically kicked my dad out the other night. He's just worried about you Sam." Carol hands him a wrench, looking down at him with her peering blue eyes.

"I'm not going back to school Carol Ann so don't start. I don't need a dad, I have one. Alan is your dad and he needs to worry about your mom, not me. Alan has always been there for me, I think out of obligation to my dad. I'm grown now Carol, I don't need a surrogate father." Sam turns the wrench, putting all of his attention on the bike.

"If I know one thing about you Flynn, when your mind is made up…it's made up. All I'm going to ask of you is don't waste that beautiful brain of yours. I know you know about the Flynn Lives movement, just promise me you won't get caught up in that craziness." Carol sits down beside him, fumbling through his tool box.

"I love you Carol Ann but what I do is on me. I have to start living for me. I'm done trying to live up to everyone's expectations of me. I'm Sam Flynn, Kevin Flynn's son, I'm not my father." Sam looks away from the bike, his eyes locked on hers.

"I came by to check on you, I brought you some groceries. Oh, and you better show up to my graduation…or else." Carol hugs him, not wanting to leave.

Graduation goes off without a hitch. Sam came and her mother was feeling better than she had in months. Carol held her diploma in her hand and it felt so good.

"Congrats Bradley." Sam walks through the crowd, Charlie on his arm.

"Thanks, now what do I do with it." They all laugh.

Alan and Lora are beaming with pride, hugging her till she can't breathe. "Carol honey, I don't know if you want to work with me but I got you an internship at ENCOM this summer. If you like it and it works out, you might get a position there."

Sam stares at her, his mouth hanging open. "You aren't honestly going to work there are you?"

"It's just an internship Sam, stop worrying." Carol winks at him.

Sam winks back, his smile melting her heart. "Don't get sucked in Carol Ann."

First day at ENCOM and Carol was more than worried. She hoped that being Alan Bradley's daughter wouldn't get in the way of her showing off her talents.

Sam didn't like her working there but knew it would come in handy. He thought it was time to show the powers that be that ENCOM was his father's company. He had planned an outlandish prank on the company.

Carol Ann knew he was bitter, ready to show the world that Kevin Flynn's wasn't dead and nether was his dream.

The prank would take some planning and inside help. Sam was afraid Carol might lose her job or get her father fired. Carol was more cunning than Sam ever knew.

A large billboard all light up, blinking "Flynn Lives" was shining bright from the ENCOM building. Carol had helped Sam sneak up to the roof, using the window washer platform.

The next thing Carol knows, Sam is taking up extreme sports. He takes her rock climbing one weekend that ends in skydiving. Carol Ann was scared to death, not sure what Sam was going to do next.

The next thing showed up all too soon. She goes by his apartment to find a parachute rigging on the floor.

"Sam, please tell me you're not going skydiving again." Carol closes her eyes.

"Nope, not skydiving. Base jumping!" Sam's voice had an edge of excitement to it.

"Oh my god, please Sam stop this before you break your damn neck." Carol takes his hand, pleading with him.

"Carol, this is me now. I hope you'll stand with me on this." Sam smiles at her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

She rolls her eyes. "Sure. I've got your back Flynn."

Carol sits on the couch, watching him pack up the parachute too eagerly. She loved him and whatever he got himself into, she'd be right there.

They talk for a while, many different topics coming up. They talked about how much they missed their third wheel. Charlie had started working for the state, writing code. She didn't get to hang out with them as much as she liked, her weekends often spent working.

The night was dragging on, midnight creeping closer. Carol didn't want to leave, this had been the first time in a very long time she'd spent any quality time with Sam. Sam pulls out a blanket and a pillow, his charming smile beaming.

"It's late Carol, why don't you stay?" He watches her yawn, knowing she's too tired to drive home.

She kicks off her shoes, relaxing in a deep comfy chair. "Okay Sam, I'll stay. I am really tired."

Sam pulls out the sleeper sofa, throwing the pillows and blanket on it. They climb in, Sam smiling at her in the dark.

Around 3 a.m. Carol's cellphone rings, over and over the shrill sound echoes at them. Carol wakes to Sam cuddled up to her, his face buried in her neck. His arm around her felt more than good.

"That damn phone." Carol pulls out of Sam's arms. "Hello…" Carol drops her phone to the floor. Sam wakes, staring up at her.

"Carol, what is it?" Sam takes her face in his hands.

"My mom…she's…dead." Carol looks as if she might faint, her face pale and cold.

Sam grabs the phone from the floor, the dial tone blaring. He looks back up to Carol Ann, her face changing from shock to rage. She looks at Sam and screams.

"No, no, no. Not my mom…no Sam…NO!" She sobs on Sam's shoulder, her body shaking.


	10. Holding On

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 10 – "Holding On"

Carol Ann stood in front of her mother's grave, a gentle rain starting to fall. She stood there staring. The blank expression on her face makes her look like a statue. Sam stands beside her, watching for any movement.

Carol had become numb and lost. Sam and Charlie hadn't left her side, both of them there for her every need. Alan spent most nights holding her till she slept, Sam sleeping in her floor.

The day of the funeral was hard but having to walk away from the cemetery was proving to be the hardest. Charlie was waiting in her car, watching her best friend stare at a pile of dirt.

"Carol, we should go; it's starting to rain hard." Sam reaches for her hand making her jerk.

"Don't touch me." Carol says through a tight mouth.

Sam doesn't listen to her, firmly taking her hand. She fights to free her hand, eventually giving up.

She turns slightly, her face still towards the grave. "I can't leave her Sam, she needs me."

Sam releases her hand, placing both of his on her face. "Lora would want you to go home and rest Carol Ann. Please come home with me."

Her cool blue eyes look back at him, tears forming in them again. "How do I leave her Sam…how?"

Sam takes both of her hands, pulling her to him. He wraps her arms around him, holding her to him. "Close your eyes turn away and walk with me. If you want we can come back tomorrow but for right now I need you to come home with me."

Carol closes her eyes, turns to him and faints. Sam catches her in his arms, holding her close to him. He walks swiftly to the car, Charlie holding the car door open.

The side table lamp is the only light in the room when she wakes, Sam holding her close to him. Carol lifts her head slightly, noticing Sam is spooned around her. She pulls his arms tighter around her, causing him to wake.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Carol can feel Sam nuzzle into her neck.

"It's alright, I just feel asleep." Sam buries his face into her hair.

Sam felt so good lying next to her and she didn't want to budge an inch. Carol closes her eyes again, taking in the sensation of Sam next to her. His body felt so good, warm and strong.

His hands find hers, his fingertips grazing her skin. "I'm here Carol Ann and I'm not leaving you."

A smile creeps across her face as she takes in a deep breathe. "Thanks Sam, for everything."

Carol turns on her side to face him, their eyes meeting. Sam smiles back at her, his eyes shining so blue. "You know how I feel about you Carol Ann, that's not changed. But if friends are what we have to be then…"

Carol pulls his face to hers and kisses him. Long and hard, she lets her lips linger on his till he returns her kiss, their lips and tongues mingling together.

Sam pulls her body against his, his hands clinging in her hair. Heated and breathless they continue to kiss, their passion surging through their bodies.

Carol's hands slide up Sam's chest, her fingers clutching his shirt. She throws her leg over his hip, placing her body even closer to his.

Sam moans, making the muscles in her belly clinch. She can feel Sam's arms go around her, pulling her on top of him. She withdraws from the kiss, looking down at him. "Sam, no…we can't do this."

Sam kisses her cheek, across her jaw and down her throat. "I know you love me Carol, why fight it anymore?"

"I do love you Sam but if we do this there is no going back. Things will be so different between us and I can't lose you…not now." Carol begins to cry again, her face resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry Carol, I don't want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you. I don't understand why you fight so hard against what you really feel for me. Promise me you'll not be with no one else until we figure out what this is." Sam's thumb wipes the tears from her cheeks.

Carol flashes him a half of a smile. "I'll promise if you do."

Sam shakes his head, smiling back to her. "I'll remind you of that."

Alan knocks on the door, Carol shifts off of Sam. He face blushes scarlet as Sam begins to laugh at her.

"I was only checking in on you two, is there anything I can get you?" Alan smiles at them, shaking his head as he enters the room.

After a bite to eat Carol feels a little better, smiling at Sam as he watches her eat. "What?"

"It's just good to see you eating and smiling and being Carol Ann again." Sam's blue eyes smile back at her.

She finishes her sandwich and heads for the couch. Sam turns on the television, joining her.

Taking Sam's hand she lies down, her head resting in his lap. "Thanks Sam, I have really needed you and as always you're right there."

Sam kisses her forehead, his fingers brushing her hair. "You did the same thing for me. When my dad went missing and I lost my grandparents. You have always been there for me, my Carol Ann."

Carol's heart skips a beat; a fluttering grows in her belly. "Yes Sam, your Carol Ann."

Carol wakes finding Sam asleep on the couch with her, his arm draped around her waist. She smiles, the television flicking light on his perfect face.

She lays there with him holding her wondering how she can love him this much and hold on to him. To give in to him would mean they would leave their friendship behind, or would it?

They both had lost so much, losing him just wasn't an option. Charlie was right to tell her it wasn't fair to Sam, her keeping him at arm's length but she was sure that taking that next step would mean losing him.

Carol had never had a boyfriend or relationship that had lasted for very long, why should dating Sam be any different. Sam was the same way, all of his relationships ending just as suddenly as they started.

Charlie was always honest with Carol and never held her tongue but this was one time that Charlie's sharp words wouldn't matter. Yes, she was keeping a wall up with Sam and yes she was afraid but mostly she needed him, needed her friend.


	11. Just Friends

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 11 – "Just Friends"

The months go by and Carol had to adjust to not having her mother. She checked in on her father at home and work, Alan always glad to see her. Work was the one place she could busy her mind, keep herself occupied.

Carol had spent more time at Sam's apartment than she had at her own. Charlie had teased her she should move in with him, which always got her a dirty look.

The just friend thing was proving to be harder by the day and she knew it. Sam was her very best friend, he is her constant. She often found herself waking up in his bed, wishing she had done more than just sleep.

Sam never complained about her coming over at all hours of night and letting herself in. He had told her this was their place and that's exactly what it was, theirs.

Working at ENCOM was becoming somewhat difficult. Sam's yearly prank on the company and her being Alan Bradley's daughter made some of her coworkers think she wasn't a company girl. The whispers in the hallways and the strange looks in the break room were just some of the things she endured. To make matters worse, Edward Dillinger had taken an interest in her and was quiet vocal about his intentions toward her.

Charlie was the only thing she had that wasn't connected to ENCOM. Every chance the two of them got they would go out of town or to the lake house for a girls weekend. It was on one of these weekends that Carol Ann finally understood what Sam really meant to her.

Carol needed some space from everything so Charlie picks up from work and they head to the lake house. Fall was on the verge of being over and winter about to take over. The wind was blowing cold and the leaves were almost all gone.

They get to the lake house late, both of them exhausted. Charlie heads for the kitchen to make some sandwiches. Carol Ann checks her cell for message before turning it off.

"Hey, Carol Ann, you want mustard?" Charlie shouts from the kitchen.

"Sure. Charlie, have you talked to Sam today?" Carol places her cell on the counter.

Charlie looks at her, noticing a worried look on her face. "No, haven't you?"

Carol shakes her head, taking a sandwich from the plate. "I told him Thursday I was going away with you this weekend and that's the last time I spoke to him. Do you know what he's doing this weekend?"

"Carol Ann, if you're so worried about Sam then call him." Charlie grins at her, the eyes smiling brightly.

"No, I'm not going to do that. I need a break and that's what I'm going to do. That Dillinger boy won't leave me alone and that is really starting to piss Sam off. I told him I'm not interested in him and we had a promise not to see anyone till we figured out what we are." Carol looks up from her sandwich to a glaring Charlie.

"Figure it out; what the hell do you have to figure out? Let me run a few things down for you. You spend more time at his place than our apartment. You don't date; you don't go out clubbing with me or any of the girls at work. I've catch you in his bed more than once and you swear you two are just sleeping. He's told you that he loves you and you've told him that you love him. The only thing you have to figure out is why the hell you are so afraid of losing him. The only thing you two aren't doing is having sex or are you?" Charlie grins and wiggles her eyebrows at Carol, ducking as she throws a kitchen towel at her.

Carol chews the last bite of her sandwich and marches up stairs. She puts her pj's on and climbing in bed. Charlie knocks on the door, peeking her head in. "Sorry, Carol Ann but you needed a big dose of the truth. How long do you plan on dragging this thing out because I'm sure Sam will let you? He loves you and if you don't want his love tell him so. I don't want my two best friends to hurt each other."

Carol sits up in the bed, sadness dripping from her face. "I love him Charlie so I guess I'll do the right thing and tell him friends are all we'll ever be. I love him too much to hurt him."

Charlie shakes her head, patting her on the leg. "You really don't get it do you. Even if you tell him friends is it he'll still be in love with you. You're going to have to tell him to date other people or you're going to have to start dating. It's like watching a Shakespeare tragedy. You two KILL me!"

The weekend comes and goes, leaving Carol with a heavy heart. Should she or shouldn't she set him free. The one thing she didn't want to do was lose him.

Sunday night finds Carol at Sam's apartment. She flips the apartment key in her fingers, staring at his door.

Sam raps on her car window making her jump. "Holy shit Sam, you scared me to death."

Sam chuckles hard at her, opening the car door. "Did you have a good weekend? I've missed you."

Carol steps out of the car into Sam's waiting arms. He hugs her tight, both of them holding their embrace.

She pulls back from him taking his hand. They walk into the apartment, Sam kissing her on the forehead. "You're being awfully quiet. What's up Carol Ann?"

"Sam, you know I love you and I know you love me but I just can't get pass us being friends. I'm sorry if this isn't what you want to hear but you've been my friend as long as I can remember. I don't know when or if I'll ever be ready for more. Please tell me you'll still be my friend. I'll be lost without you." Carol's blue eyes look pleading and full of sorrow.

Sam sits on the couch next to her, taking her hands in his. "I can wait and don't tell me to give up on you. You're my best friend, I love you. Whatever this is between us I'd rather have it with you than have some fake relationship with anyone else. Carol Ann Bradley, you over think everything. Just friends, I can handle that, as long as I have you."

Carol starts crying, her body giving in to her sobs. She leans into Sam's strong arms, weeping on his shoulder. "I love you Sam. I'll stop over thinking it and just let it be."

Sam pulls her up from the couch, placing his hands on each side of her face. Their eyes lock as Sam pulls her into a kiss. Carol's body goes limp as she kisses him back. His lips feel like home, this is where her lips belong. His hands on her face, his lips on hers, his body against hers, this was the right thing.

They slump to the couch, their bodies still intertwined. Sam pulls back from the kiss, his breath coming hard and fast. "Are you staying tonight?"

Carol smiles at him, her hands still wounded in his hair. "Yes."

Sam moves in to kiss her again when she places her index finger on his lips. "To sleep Sam, nothing else."

He kisses her on the forehead, holding her tight. "Sleep. Like I said, I'll take what I can get."


	12. My Sam

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 12 – "My Sam"

Carol Ann's 25th Birthday was here and all she wanted to do was have a simple day with her father and her two best friends. She had made Charlie promise to not plan a party.

Charlie knew Carol Ann was not the party type, not since her 23rd birthday had she planned her party. Charlie had all but checked surprise parties for Carol Ann off her list. Charlie remembers back to that part, she walks in with Carol to Sam's apartment and all of her work friends, her father and Sam were all there to jump out and say surprise. Carol Ann looks at Charlie, looks at the room and walks out. Sam follows her out, leaving all of the guest to party without her.

It takes Sam half of the night to get her to come back and by that time everyone had left. She had some cake with the three people she loved the most and that's the way she liked it.

Carol had started her day as usual, got ready and headed to ENCOM.

Carol walks into her office, her phone rings. "Hello, Carol Bradley."

"Hey sweetheart, how about you go out to dinner with the old man. Just a simple birthday dinner with me, Charlie and Sam. I promise Carol Ann, just dinner. You can trust your Dad, sweetie." Alan waits for her answer, hoping she'll say yes.

Alan hadn't spent a lot of time with Carol Ann lately; most of her time was spent with Sam. Alan and Sam didn't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things, the yearly prank being the biggest argument.

Carol looks up from her computer, considering her father's offer. She's about to answer him when she hears a knock on her office door. "Wait a second Dad. Come in."

The receptionist, Clara Long, walks in with a large vase of flowers. The most beautiful mixture of white and red roses. Clara places them on the desk, her face wearing the biggest grin. "Thanks, Clara."

Clara leaves, almost giggling as she exits the room. "Dad, did you send me flowers?"

Alan chuckles into the phone. "No, I'm sure they're from your biggest admirer. Mr. Sam Flynn."

She reaches up for the card, opening the small envelope. She reads it…Happy Birthday. These roses pale in comparison to your beauty. Yours truly, Edward Dillinger.

"Oh My God, they are from Edward Dillinger Dad. You really have to have a talk with him before Sam does. He's starting to freak me out. He follows me to lunch and sits down across from me; it's just too much Dad." Carol Ann is almost screaming in the phone, her voice quivering.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll talk to him…again. I'm sorry sweetie, I don't know what to say to him I haven't already. Try to forget him for tonight and go to dinner with us, alright?" Alan was upset about the advances that Dillinger was making towards his daughter and hoped that Sam didn't get involved.

"I'll go but it better only be a dinner. Pick me up out front at six. I'll see you Dad, love you." Carol picks up the vase, discarding it in the trash.

Six o'clock comes and Charlie walks into Carol's office to make sure she's ready to go to dinner. Carol is sitting at her desk, sobbing.

"Carol Ann, what's wrong?" Charlie plops down on the desk next to her.

"Another birthday without my mom, I miss her so Charlie. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you." Carol takes a tissue out of purse, trying not to smear her make up.

"It's alright Carol Ann, if you need to cry then cry. Sam is meeting us at the restaurant. Alan is waiting in the lobby so we better get a move on." Charlie hugs her tight, almost crying herself.

They get to the lobby to see Alan yelling at Edward Dillinger. "I don't care what you think Edward. You may be the new whiz kid at ENCOM but that doesn't give you the right to harass my daughter. I would think that all the presents sent back, flowers in the trash and dirty looks at lunch would be enough to tell you, she's not interested."

Edward adjusts his glasses, grinning eerily at Alan. "I know I'm the right choice for Alan. She needs to get that nobody, Sam Flynn out of her life. She is a bright, beautiful, intelligent girl and she's wasting her time with Flynn."

Carol stands in the lobby, her mouth gaped open. She clinches her fists as she stomps over to Edward. Edward looks over to her, smiling sweetly. Edward starts to say something when Carol smacks him, hard.

"Don't you ever talk about Sam like that again…ever!" Carol rubs her right palm, her fingers aching.

Edward rubs his face, still grinning at her. "Alright, if that's the way you want it. I see you prefer the company of someone who is truly not worthy of you. Too bad really, we could be wonderful together."

Charlie takes Carol by the hand, pulling her towards her father. "Forget him, Sam is waiting for us."

They get into the car, Carol's anger still seething. She starts thinking about Sam, that he is worthy of her and how much she's not worthy of him.

The car pulls up to her favorite Italian restaurant, Sam's bike is parked in front. She bonds for the car into Sam's waiting arms. "Happy Birthday, I got you a little something."

Carol blushes up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "I've got all I need right here." She hugs him again, holding him a tad tighter.

"Alright you two, break it up. We do have reservations." Charlie grins at Sam, smacking him on the back.

The dinner goes well, lots of wine and dancing. Carol is having one of the best birthdays she can remember in a long time.

As she sways on the dance floor with Sam, he nuzzles his nose in her hair. "You want your present now?"

"Now, uh…okay." Carol picks her head up off his shoulder, gazing into his sea blue eyes.

They walk over to the table; Sam pulls a box out of his jacket pocket. "It's not much but I had to get it for you."

Carol takes the box, opening it slowly. A small shiny key is inside, too small to be a car or door key. "What is this Sam Flynn?"

Sam gives her a coy look, taking the key out of the box. "You'll have to come home with me to find out."

After the dinner, Carol hugs her dad goodnight, thanking him for the new briefcase. Charlie winks at her, smiling back at Sam.

Charlie hands her a bag, giddy as can be. "Okay, open my present now."

Carol opens the bag to see a white box. She opens the box to find a necklace with a locket. Inside the locket are two pictures, one of Alan and Lora and the other of Sam and Charlie.

Carol puts the box down, hugging Charlie hard. "Thank you, that is so thoughtful. I love it and I love you."

Charlie starts to cry, trying to smile at Carol Ann. "You're more than my best friend, you're my sister."

"Okay ladies, if we are done with the water works, I'd like to give Carol Ann my present." Sam holds his hand out to Carol.

Sam hands her a helmet and jumps on his bike. "You want to take the long way back or go straight to the apartment?"

Carol's eyes light up, her face just as bright. "I think the long way."

The ride back to Sam's apartment was exactly what Carol needed. She held on to him tight, leaning her body against his.

The years had gone by and their agreement to not date had gone on. Carol didn't see anyone but Sam. The fear of losing him still plagued her, haunted her dreams.

Sam seemed content to not date as well, Carol Ann was the only girl in his life. Their friendship was more than that and they both knew it. Carol Ann even had a toothbrush at Sam's place.

Sam opens the garage door, pulling his bike inside. A small bouncing black and white dog coming bounding towards them. Carol picks the dog up, it licking at her face. "It's so cute, where did you get it?"

"It's a boy and his name is Marv. He's a Boston terrier and I got him at the pet rescue today. I saw him and knew I had to save him, so here he is. As for your present, look over in the corner." Sam points to the back left corner of his apartment.

Carol walks over, her small sliver key in her pocket. She spots a brown and tan pet taxi and can swear she hears something coming from it. Her fingers fish out the key, as she sits in the floor. With a twist of the key she unlocks the flap and out walks the sweetest white kitten with clear blue eyes.

"Oh, thank you Sam." Carol picks up the kitten, looking at the tag on her collar. Carol's eyes begin to tear up, she smiles up at Sam with all the love her heart possesses.

"Bell that was my Mom's middle name. Bell, I like it." Sam sits in the floor next to her, wiping her tears away.

"You've been saying for months how you'd like to have a cat. Charlie wanted to buy you one from the pet store but I thought this would mean more to you. She's a sweet thing, she came right to me." Sam puts his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

"I love her Sam and thank you so much. I couldn't have got a better birthday present. Oh, what about your dog. Marv won't hurt her will he?" Carol cradles the kitten, keeping an eye on Marv.

"If you're planning on staying with me tonight you can put her back in her cage. She'll be fine in there for one night." Sam kisses her temple while stroking the kitten.

Carol places Bell back in her cage, tucking the blanket around her. "You know me too well Sam Flynn, of course I'm staying."

Sam pulls the sleeper sofa out; more than glad he gets another night alone with her. He throws the blanket and the pillows on before changing into his sleeping pants.

Carol changes in his bathroom, coming out in only his t-shirt and her underwear. Sam is waiting for her in the bed, his arms above his head. Carol smirks to herself, taking a deep breathe.

"No shirt tonight Flynn, you always sleep with a t-shirt on." Carol grins at him as she climbs in the bed beside him.

"You're wearing the only clean t-shirt I have Carol Ann. Unless you plan on sleeping in only your underwear, I have to sleep shirtless." Sam grins back at her, watching her face turn bright red.

She leans down and kisses him swiftly. Her head lands on his shoulder and her hands on his chest. "I think I'll keep the shirt."

Sam pulls her face to his, kissing her long and hard. "Happy birthday."

With her breathing back to normal, she lays her head on his chest. "Thank you for tonight, for everything. You know you nearly scared me to death with that last prank Sam Flynn. Boyd at the impound is getting to know you very well. That Ducati of yours has been locked up as much as you have. Promise me you're done jumping out of helicopters."

Sam takes her hand, holding it to his chest. "I promise not to jump out of any more helicopters. I'm sorry I scared you but you're the one that told me about the outdoor press conference."

"So it's my fault, oh I see how it is. Keep this up and I won't tell you anything else I find out about ENCOM." She teases him, looking up to watch his face.

"Alright, you win. Thank you for helping me and being so understanding of all of this. I hate what the greedy bastards at ENCOM have done to my Dad's company. But I'm not going there tonight, tonight is about you." Sam leans down for another kiss, his lips barely grazing hers.

"I've been missing my mom all day; I can never thank you enough for being here for me Sam. My Sam, always my Sam." Carol lets her fingers make swirls on his bare chest.

"Yours…I think I like that." A sigh leaves Sam's lips as he cradles her to him.


	13. Time Marches On

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 13 – "Time Marches On"

Carol Ann wakes up in Sam's arms. She looks up to his perfect face, sleep still upon him. The sun coming through the windows was bright and soft, illuminating the room.

She shifts her weight to her side as she turns to face him. Sam slowly wakes to find a smiling Carol Ann. "Good morning gorgeous."

"Good morning beautiful. How long have you been awake?" Sam brushes her hair from her face.

"Not long at all. You hungry?" Carol gazes at him, her blue eyes burning into his.

Sam kisses her forehead, rolling out of bed. "I don't think I have much to eat here, we'll have to go out."

A small giggle comes from Carol Ann as she walks towards the bathroom. "It's your birthday; we can do whatever you want."

"I'm not allowed to make a big deal out of your birthday and you're not allowed to make a big deal out of mine." Sam leans against the bathroom door.

Carol Ann dresses quickly, opening the door slowly. "You only turn 25 once Sam, please don't deny me this."

"Deny you…it's my birthday." Sam gets in a quick kiss on the cheek before going in the bathroom.

The all too familiar sound of Charlie's beetle comes from outside as Carol runs to open the garage door.

"Hey Charlie, thanks for doing this for me." Carol reaches for the take out bags, grinning widely at Charlie.

"Pancakes and bacon, just like you order. Hey, we still going out to the club later tonight?" Charlie fishes for an answer.

"Yes, that's what Sam wanted. Why?" Carol looks back her suspiciously.

"After that one night stand you had a few months back, I didn't know if you'd be going back to that club. Sam wasn't too happy about that and you two fought for days over that. I don't want a repeat of that, that's all." Charlie waits for Carol Ann reaction.

Carol closes her eyes, counting to ten silently. "I haven't had one drop to drink since that night. If I remember, I went out clubbing with you because I found Sam in bed with some girl he had a one night stand with. We have put that behind us and you should too. So, I'm not drinking tonight. I guess that makes me the D.D."

Charlie hugs her quickly. "I'm sorry Carol Ann. You two not dating is just crazy. If you're not going to be together at least have some fun. That drunken night out that Sam had with his friends did end up with some random girl in his bed but you doing the same thing didn't make matters any better. It has been what…five years since you two made that stupid deal. I would have hoped by now you would have changed your mind or moved on."

A fire rages through Carol Ann's veins. "MOVE ON! Me! You're acting like this is all my choice Charlie."

Sam walks into the room, his smile instantly disappearing. "I was going to say good morning Charlie but I see you and Carol Ann are having "that" argument again."

Carol Ann whips around, her blue eyes glaring at him. "Since you and Charlie seem to be sharing something Sam Flynn, why don't you enlighten me?"

Sam grabs a plate of pancakes, grinning at Charlie. "This arrangement we have clearly drives Charlie crazy. I've told her, when you're ready I'll be here for you. Whatever this is Carol Ann, is alright with me. Most mornings I wake with you. Most evenings I have dinner or hang out with you and most nights I got to sleep with you in my arms. We occasionally kiss and once or twice it's got a little heated but we remain friends. I love you Carol Ann Bradley and that will never change."

With all the lady like manner she possesses, Carol Ann picks up her purse and walks out. She gets into her car and drives off like a bat out of hell. Sam jumps on his bike and goes after her.

She drives till she gets to the ENCOM building. Sam runs in after her, the elevator door closing with her waving at him.

Once Carol gets to the roof she runs out and falls to her knees crying. Sam throws open the stairway door, seeing her sobbing on her knees.

Sam runs to her, cradling her in his arms. "Talk to me Carol Ann…please."

"I'm sorry Sam. I don't know why I can't be more for you. Be what you deserve. You want more than friends and I'm too scared. You need to move on from me. You need to find that more Sam. That more that I can't give you. Please don't hate me." Carol Ann throws her arms around his neck.

"Carol Ann, stop this. I'm fine with friends. If I wasn't I would have moved on. I'm sorry about Penny just like you're sorry about Luka. I thought when I saw him coming out of your apartment that you didn't want to be with me, that's the only reason I got upset." Sam rubs her back, kissing her hair.

She looks up at him, her face streamed with tears. "We have to make a new promise to each other Sam. Since we aren't dating each other, we need to end this no dating arrangement. I won't get upset if you find someone…I promise I won't."

"Is this what you want? It's not what I want. I want you in any form I can have you. If you want to start dating then I won't stand in your way. The last five years have been so wonderful; I'd hope they'd been that way for you too." Sam watches a small smile form on her face.

"Time marches on Sam and the heart wants what the heart wants. I think we need some space from each other. I need to think about all of this. After tonight, I'll be sleeping at my apartment." Carol cups his face, kissing him softly.

They don't say another word to each other. They walk out of the building, Sam kissing her before he gets on his bike.

Carol stands on the sidewalk watching him ride away. She clutches her chest, her heart pounding hard. "What have I done?"

She turns with tears pooling in eyes to see Edward Dillinger watching her. "Can I help you?"

"Actually…" Edward walks over to, grabbing her face and kisses her hard.

She moves her hand to smack him when he catches it. "One day Carol Ann…you'll be mine. The Dillinger's usually get what they want. I'll have it all one day. ENCOM could be Flynn's, you could be Flynn's. That boy doesn't have what it takes."

"Oh and I suppose you do. I know he doesn't want to run ENCOM and for me, it's none of your damn business what we are. You can think twice Edward Dillinger if you think I'll ever be with you." Carol turns to leave when she sees Sam's reflection in the glass.

She gasps as she watches Sam push Edward up against the wall. "Don't you ever lay a hand on her again!"

Edward looks at Sam with the evilest grin on his face. "I think that is up to Ms. Bradley. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do. I have to go make sure all those stocks you own are worth something Flynn."

Sam pulls his fist back to hit him when Carol grabs his arm. "No Sam, he's not worth it. Come on, I still owe you a birthday breakfast."


	14. The Letter

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 14 – "The Letter"

It had been two weeks since Carol Ann had stayed the night with Sam, it had been two weeks since she'd had a good night sleep. The dark circles under her eyes were a dead giveaway she wasn't sleeping.

Sam and Charlie had tried on several occasions to get her to go back to Sam's, at least for one night. Carol Ann insisted she was fine, even though she was barely making it through the day.

Charlie comes by for lunch one day, upon Alan's request. Carol Ann looks up from her computer to her feisty friend.

"Get you purse, it's time to bust out of here Carol Ann." Charlie leans up against the door, twirling her car keys.

Carol grabs her purse, lazily walking towards Charlie. "So, you want to go to the deli or the café?"

Charlie shrugs her shoulders. "Doesn't matter."

They walk down to the corner café, taking a seat. They've eaten here a hundred times and order immediately.

"Carol Ann, I know you're not sleeping. You wake me up every night. You might be getting an hour or two of sleep at the most. Your dad is very worried about you. I think there is more going on here than you taking a break from staying at Sam's. You two still see each other, hell I have to kick him out of our apartment every night. I demand to know what's eating at you Bradley." Charlie takes a sip of her water, her eyes gazing over the glass.

"I can't send Sam the wrong signals. Staying with him does that Charlie. We've gotten close to going pass friend a few times and I can't do that. You're a child of divorce; you know what it's like to watch a relationship fall apart. I know without a doubt that keeping him as a friend is the right thing to do. That next step may be the one that might end us. We both suck at dating and I don't want to hear it, you think we'd be wonderful together. The unknown is what scares me." Carol Ann leans back in her chair, exhaustion hanging off of her.

Charlie takes a deep breathe, rolling her eyes. "Sam loves you Carol Ann and you know it. I'm so tired of the same song and dance out of you. Date Sam, don't date Sam, please just allow yourself to be close to him without freaking out."

"I get you Charlie. You're right; I can be close with Sam without the romantic stuff getting in the way. I do have a confession to make. Not having Sam to snuggle up to has been hard to adjust to and I've been overthinking our relationship. That's not the only reason I'm not sleeping. I've been offered the Lead Programmer position, in New York." Carol slowly gazes up at Charlie, bracing for the worse.

"You're not seriously thinking about taking it. Your friends, your family, your life is here. You are thinking about taking it. Oh my God Carol Ann!" Charlie slams her hands on the table.

Carol Ann hangs her head down, her shoulders slumping. "I want to go Charlie. I need a change."

Charlie almost knocks her chair over as she stands. "Go, leave! I'm glad you've made your mind up without discussing this with me or Sam. Does Alan know?"

Carol Ann looks up to her, her blue eyes looking pale. "Yes, Dad knows. He doesn't want me to go but he said he'd support my choice. I'm sorry Charlie but this is for me and I need this."

Charlie walks away, her body stiff. Carol Ann pays the bill and walks back to ENCOM. She calls her Dad to tell him she's taking the job. They spend the night talking it over, Alan being very supportive.

The next day Alan helps her pack her things while Charlie is at work. Charlie had spent the night and the next morning begging her to stay but gave up, leaving the apartment in tears.

Sam still had now idea that Carol Ann was leaving and she wanted to keep it that way. She wasn't going to say goodbye to Sam, not face to face.

Alan had acquired the company apartment and car. Her belongings had been boxed and were ready to be shipped. Carol had a few things she was taking on the plane with her.

Carol Ann sits down at her desk, taking out a piece of paper. She had thought about sending Sam an email but that seemed too impersonal.

With pen in hand she beings to write.

Dear Sam,

I hope after you read this letter you don't hate me. I couldn't do this face to face, I love you too much. Seeing you and saying goodbye would have killed me.

I'm not leaving because of you, it's because I need some time to be Carol Ann without all the distractions. The job in New York is only for six months then I'll be back.

I need this Sam, so please don't think I'm running from you. I'm hoping to find us. This time apart is going to be hard but we'll both be better for it.

If you're still my friend and you still care for me, call me please. From the moment I walked into Kevin Flynn's house and saw you, I knew we'd be friends for life.

My life changed the first time you held my hand when I was fifteen and when I close my eyes I can still feel our first kiss. My heart will always be yours Sam Flynn. Always.

With All Of My Heart,

Carol Ann

She puts the pen down, her tears falling to the desk. Placing the letter in an envelope, she takes it to her Dad.

"Dad, please give this to Sam. Are you ready to take me to the airport now?" Carol threads her arm through Alan's.

"Sure sweetheart. I've already called Charlie and she'll be waiting at the gate for you. Remember, I'm only a phone call away. I love you sweetheart. I hope you find what you're looking for." Alan kisses the top of her head.

"I do too Dad. This will either be the worst thing I've ever done or the best, either way I'm doing it." Carol Ann opens her locket, looking at the picture of Sam and Charlie.


	15. Coast to Coast

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 15 – "Coast to Coast"

Waking up to the New York skyline was defiantly different. Carol Ann already missed the California sunrise. Looking out of her penthouse apartment window was a beautiful sight but not that golden sunrise she was used to, especially from Sam's apartment door.

After a quick shower and breakfast she was ready to start another day at her new lead position. A week into it and she had already started a new project that looked promising. Carol Ann had buried herself into her work, working 14 hour days. Sam wasn't far from her thoughts making her home sick.

The goodbye to Charlie was hard but was good for the both of them. Charlie was coming out in a couple weeks, only if it was for a weekend Carol Ann was over excited. One week in New York and not one word from Sam but what did she expect?

Alan called her every night and she'd even gotten flowers from Edward Dillinger saying how much he was going to miss her. She sent Edward a thank you note, choosing to keep his flowers. Carol Ann hoped that sending Edward that note didn't give him the wrong idea.

She carries her tired body form the elevator towards her apartment door. She kicks off her heels picking them up, noticing a box at the door. Her heart leaps into her throat, praying it was from Sam.

Picking up the parcel, she bounds into the apartment. Throwing herself on the couch, see quickly scans the address. It's from Charlie, her heart sinks. She opens it to find a painting form their apartment back home. Charlie and Carol Ann both loved it and she was happy that Charlie had sent it to her. Ocean at sunrise, it was beautiful, it reminded her of that morning after her Mom had passed and Sam took her to the beach to think.

She instantly burst into tears, missing Sam all the more. Carol Ann fishes her cell phone out of her purse, calling Charlie.

"Hey Charlie." Carol Ann clears her throat, wiping her tears.

"Carol Ann, it's so good to hear from you. Everything all right?" Charlie sounds a little worried about her.

"I'm fine Charlie. I got you're package, thank you." She looks back at the painting, tears coming again.

"I thought you could use a little bit of home girl. I got my airline tickets today. I'm ready to see some New York. Carol Ann, I know you wanted to know if I'd seen Sam. I had dinner with him yesterday. He misses you but doesn't want to bother you. You asked for space and space is what he's giving you. I hope you figure your shit out soon, I miss my best friend and I hate seeing Sam looking so sad." Charlie tried to control her cross tone with fail.

Carol Ann covers her mouth with her hand, holding in her sobs. "I know Charlie and I'm trying. See you in a few weeks. Tell Sam I still love him."

Charlie sighs heavy into the phone. "Why don't you call him and tell him yourself. See you soon friend. Bye."

The phone clicks off; Carol Ann is left with this emptiness consuming her. She knows calling Sam isn't the right thing to do. A smile crosses her lips as she goes into the dining room table.

The laptop lights up as she opens her email. The usual business emails, one from her Dad, a picture of Charlie making a funny face and one from Edward Dillinger. "Holy shit, what does he want?"

Ms. Bradley

I will be in the New York area next weekend. Consider this an invitation to dinner. I'll pick you up at your apartment Friday at six.

Edward Dillinger

"Holy shit! Really! Oh no, this will not do. He is bat shit crazy if he thinks I'm having dinner with him." Carol Ann quickly types an email back to him.

Mr. Dillinger

Thank you but no thank you. I will not be having dinner with you Friday or anytime in the foreseeable future.

I sent you the thank you note to be nice that is all.

Please get it through you think skull, I do not want your advances. Ever!

Carol Ann Bradley

Her anger was pouring out of her fingers. All she wanted to do was sent Sam an email not be harassed by Dillinger. Carol Ann regrets that thank you note. How could a note saying thanks for the flowers, mean I want to go out with you.

The thought of that cute little bed and breakfast up state that Charlie and her wanted to stay at popped in her mind. She had planned on taking Charlie there on one of her visit, so why not check it out. After booking a room for the weekend, she takes a deep breath. "Take that Edward. I won't even be in town."

Back to the email she intended to send, she starts to type a message to Sam.

Sam

I'm so sorry for leaving without talking to you first. Please forgive me.

I love you.

Carol Ann

The send button glares back at her. Her fingers felt heavy as she clicks enter and shuts her laptop.

The sound of her heart pounding in her ears was deafening. Six months suddenly felt like a life time. Moving to New York was supposed to be a way to figure thing out, to keep her friendship with Sam and love him too. That possibility looked very dim; her fear of losing him clouded her judgment. She just might lose him after all.

The next morning Carol Ann jumps out of bed, checking her emails. There in the inbox was a response from Sam. She stares at it for a while, dread dripping form her.

Carol Ann

YOU wanted this, not me. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I'm not enough, my friendship and love aren't enough.

I love you too and as hard as I try I can't stop. Come home.

Sam

Her heart tightens in her chest, tears stinging her eyes. "Not enough, no Sam you are. What have I done?"

She quickly sends an email back.

Sam

Six months, give me six months then I'll be home. You'll always be enough for me.

Carol Ann

Her phone ringing shakes her from her reverence. She answers it, trying to put herself together.

"Hello." Her voice was a little shaky.

"Hello. I got your email. Six months…okay." Sam's voice was like heaven to her.

"Sam! I miss you." Carol Ann drops to the floor.

"Miss you too Bradley. I was calling to say I can do this. Six months isn't that long and you'll be home in time for your birthday. Marv missing you and your cat seriously hates Charlie. I've got to go, I'll call back soon. Later Bradley." His voice was tender and soft.

"Later Flynn." That's all she could get out before Sam hangs up.

For the first time since she moved to New York she felt hopeful. Six more months, that's all she needed. She loved Sam, needed Sam, couldn't see herself with anyone but Sam so what was she really afraid of.

She had kissed him, spent the night in his arms, told him she loved him, how much further from friends could they be.

They were so much more than friends that night they spent under the stars. Sam kissed her, his hands roaming her body. She kissed him back, her body arching into his. She didn't stop his roaming hands till he pushed his hand under her bra. His hands felt so good on her bare breast, her body aching to the core.

She smiles at the memory, how close they came to making love. Perhaps she shouldn't have stopped him.

With this revelation still pondering her mind she calls Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm so stupid." Carol Ann almost screams in the phone.

"Okay, you could only be talking about Sam. Finally!" Charlie giggles back at her.

"I love him, he loves me. I want him bad. We've come close to going all the way twice and I'm the one that puts a stop to it. Sam loves me and wants me and I'm too damn stupid to see that." The giggling coming from the other end of the phone makes her smile.

"Carol Ann, it took you a few weeks in New York to finally see the truth. I guess you made the right choice after all. Does Sam know?" The smile on Charlie's face was evident.

"No, I haven't told him I want to be with him. I told him to give me six months. He said okay. I'm going to finish up this project out here then I'm coming home, to my Sam." Carol Ann says the last words with convention. Her mind made up, she would be with Sam Flynn.

They talk for an hour, going over how silly the whole thing was. Carol Ann goes to bed, dreaming of her Sam.


	16. Erased

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 16 – "Erased"

Six months went by in a flash. Carol Ann places the last of her clothes in her suitcase with the biggest smile. She had been waiting for this day for what seemed like forever. She came out to New York to get some clarity about Sam and found it.

This was it, she was going to run into Sam's arms, kiss him hard and tell him she loved him, really loved him. All Sam had wanted for years was for her to see that they belonged together, now they would be.

While waiting to board the plane she gets a call. "Hello Charlie. I'm a few minutes from boarding the plane. I promise I'm coming home."

"I can't believe you're finally coming home. Sam and I will be waiting on you at his apartment. You said you didn't want a welcome home party but I hope you don't mind a dinner in your honor. Sam has been working so hard on the perfect dinner, don't worry I'm helping him cook. So, you're Dad picking you up at LAX?" Charlie's voice had happiness in it Carol Ann hadn't heard in a long time.

"No, Dad is working late. I swear since they promoted Dillinger he's been working extra hard to keep his job at ENCOM. I'm having breakfast with him tomorrow. I'll just grab a taxi and be at Sam's before you know it." Carol Ann smiles at the thought of getting to be with her two best friends again.

The boarding call for her flight is announced as she says her goodbyes. With carry-on in hand she gives her tickets to the attendant.

After a layover she was on her way back to California, back to Sam. All she had thought about all day was Sam. She had hoped for some alone time with Sam, to really connect. Maybe they could cut the dinner short so she could get to all those naughty thoughts in her mind.

Her nerves are a bundle as the plane lands, all her hopes and dreams are right outside. She had left all of her silly fears and doubts back in New York; her Sam was all she wanted, all she could think about.

It seemed like it took hours to get her luggage and get a taxi. Sitting in the backseat, see looked out on the familiar landscape. The time differences were going to take a little getting used to. It was almost dark when she left New York and it was still early evening when she landed.

That California sun never looked better, never felt so good. She wanted to get out of the taxi and bath in it. Everything was so different, the smell, the sounds, just the overall feel of it all was so good.

As they taxi goes down the road she begins to see things she remembers. The neighbor was one she knew from childhood; she was getting closer to her Sam.

Carol Ann takes her cell phone out, staring at it hard. She wanted to hear Sam's voice but wanted to wait too. She places the phone back in her purse, looking up to the window in time to see a large truck heading straight for her.

She opens her eyes to a too bright light and soreness all over. She tries to move her arm but it hurts too badly. Slowly turning her head to the right she sees the blurry image of someone in a chair.

Opening her mouth to speak, she quickly finds out her voice is not there. Her eyes dart across the room, taking in her surroundings.

She doesn't recognize anything; all of it was so confusing. Tears start to burn her eyes as she sobs uncontrollably.

The image from the chair rises, coming to her side. "Shh, Carol Ann…it's all right. Everything is going to be just fine. You're wake, you're finally awake."

His face was very handsome; his blue eyes looked so calming. The tears stop as she looks at his shining, smiling face.

A female voice comes from the other side of the room. "Sam, is she awake? Oh God, I'll go get a nurse."

After the doctor and nurses are done looking her over, the pretty female doctor asks her a few questions. She was shocked she didn't know any of the answers. What was her name, what day was it, where was she, who was she? All of this completely overwhelmed her and she began to cry again.

A handsome older man comes back in the room, taking her hand. "Dr. Bailey, what can you tells me about my daughter's condition?"

Daughter, she was someone's daughter. This man was her father and she didn't even know him.

"Mr. Bradley, Carol Ann is still healing form her injuries. Her ribs are on the mend and the large gash on her leg is healing nicely. I was worried the fracture to her skull would become serious but that is healing well. I am afraid she has suffered some memory lost. I won't know how extensive it is till we do more tests. Right now she needs rest and don't push her to remember. Her memories will come to her as she heals." The doctor pats Mr. Bradley on the shoulder as she walks out.

The older gentleman looks toward the hospital bed, smiling at the confused girl. "Do you remember anything sweetheart?"

"They tell me my name is Carol Ann and I was in a car accident. I really don't remember anything." She hangs her head, her face in her hands.

"It's all right sweetheart, you will. Okay, the doctor says I can tell you a few things but the rest you'll have to remember on your own. Your name is Carol Ann Bradley, you are my daughter, and my name is Alan."

Carol Ann closes her eyes, taking in the information. "Who was that very handsome man that was here when I woke up? He was with this red headed girl, is she my sister?"

Alan smiles at her, amusement written all over his face. "You think he's handsome, of course you do. That man is Sam Flynn and the girl is Charlie Wilkes and no they aren't family."

"I know I know them, I know their faces, why can't I remember them?" Carol Ann gives Alan a bewildered look.

"That's okay sweetheart it will come to you. The doctor says you can come home in a few days; I'll be bringing you home with me. Is that okay with you?" Alan places his hand over hers, feeling hurt when she jerks back.

"Sure, you are my dad…right? So, if you're my dad, where's my mom?" Alan's face falls and turns an ashen pale.

Charlie walks in with flowers in hand. "Hey Bradley, you're starting to look normal."

"Hello. You're Charlie…did I get that right Dad?" Charlie and Alan share a strange look.

"That's right Carol Ann." Alan pulls up a chair for Charlie.

"She still doesn't remember Charlie. Where did Sam go?" They both watch Carol Ann, the lost look still lingering on her face.

"He's out with his friend Justin; he's up to something Alan. I think the prank this year is going to be huge. I had hoped Carol Ann could talk him out of it but now…I'm not sure. That boy is trying to get himself killed and going base jumping with Justin isn't the best idea. It's breaking his heart she doesn't remember him. I told him what she was going to tell him that night she came home and he's been beside himself since. She's been out for 18 days and wakes to strangers. I'll help you take care of her Alan, memory or not, I still love her like a sister." Charlie hugs Alan hard, smiling up at Carol Ann.

"Uh…Alan…uh, Dad. You never answered my question, where is my Mom?" The question was swirling in her mind.

Alan is about to answer her when she throws up her right hand, a gasp escaping from her lips.

"You remembered didn't you?" Alan rushes to her bedside.

"Yeah, she died. I remember her face, blue eyes, dark blonde hair, and kind face. She loved me very much. I can't remember her name…" Her words trail off into tears.

"Lora, her name was Lora and she did love you very much." Alan holds her tight, Carol Ann clinging to him.

Later that night Sam stops by for a visit. She wakes up to see his smiling blue eyes. "Hey, you came back."

"Of course I did, I'll always be here for you." Sam moves in to kiss her on the forehead, her body recoiling.

"Sorry, I know you care about me. I'm just not comfortable with being touched yet." Carol Ann reaches her hand out to him and he laces his fingers into hers.

"I know everything about us has been erased Carol Ann but you'll remember. You don't love someone like we loved each other and not remember." Sam feels her hand tighten around his.

"We love each other? I'm sorry Sam, I'm sorry I can't be your Carol Ann. I don't know how to be her." A single tear rolls down her cheek.

"You never stopped being my Carol Ann." Sam wipes the tear away, kiss her cheek.


	17. Finding Sam

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 17 – "Finding Sam"

Allan sends Carol Ann to a special hospital in New York to see a specialist in brain trauma. Sam argues with him to keep Carol Ann close to home but Allan can't stand seeing his daughter struggle each day.

Sam lets her go, Charlie clinging to Sam as Allan drives Carol Ann to the airport. The vision of her two best friends waving goodbye causes a memory to flash before her. Carol could see a smiling Sam and a giggling Charlie waving at as she held on to the inner tube her dad was pulling with his boat.

"Dad, I remember them. I remember the lake house and us playing at the lake. I remember." Her face lights up, Allan stopping the car.

"Do you want to me to go back? If you think staying will help you remember then will stay." Allan strokes her face, hoping he'd have his daughter back soon.

"No, I need to see the specialist. I'll be back before you know it Dad." Carol hangs onto the memory, trying to keep the feeling with her.

Once at the hospital she settles in, Allan staying for a few weeks. She does everything the doors tell her, even taking her medicine. Although she can't fully recall Sam or Charlie she loves their phone calls. Charlie always cries before she hangs up, making Carol Ann cry as well.

Sam was becoming obsessed with pulling pranks on ENCOM, fighting the bureaucracy that tried to suck him in. He wasn't going to put on a suit and become the head of some company that took his father away from him and he would rant about this to Carol Ann, hoping she'd remember something.

After months of no results Carol Ann decides to come home, not telling her father her plans. Boarding the plane she gets a strange text message on her cell phone. There on the screen were only two words … Find Flynn.

She tries to text the sender back, getting nothing in return. Those two words baffle her, causing her to ponder on them until the plane lands. Having to change a layoff plane, she texts the phantom messenger again. She gazes at the screen and jumps when it rings. "Hello."

"Hey Carol Ann, its Charlie. I have something weird to ask you. Hmm … did you get a weird text?" The question takes Carol Ann by surprise, her heart pounding.

"Yes, all it said was find Flynn. Charlie where is Sam?" Carol can hear Charlie gasp.

"That's what mine said. Carol Ann you have to come home. I know you don't remember much about me or Sam but you remember enough to know we care about you and Sam … Sam loves you. Please, come home. There is something going on at your Dad's company. Allan had to bail Sam out of jail last night, he broke into ENCOM, breaking into the server room to put a virus on their system. The new software they have been working on is now free thanks to Sam. He got cornered by a security guard and based jumped from the roof … the roof Carol Ann. That boy is going to get himself killed. Please try to remember and please come home." The panicked tone in her voice breaks Carol Ann's heart.

"Don't tell Dad but I am on my way home. I'll be at the airport in the morning. Care to pick me up and we'll go to Sam's garage." Carol had to pull the phone from her ear when Charlie lets out a squeal.

"See you tomorrow." The phone call is over and Carol Ann is left to wonder what is up with the text message.

Charlie runs to her when sees her at the airport, the small girl almost knocking her down. "Come one, I've been calling Sam all morning and he isn't answering his phone. Carol Ann, did you remember Sam's place or did you tell you?"

Carol Ann's blue eyes light up when she realizes she remember it, all of it. The day he bought it, the day he moved in and sleeping with Sam on his pull out sofa bed. "I remembered … I remember a lot."

They climb into the small car and Charlie does sixty the entire way to Sam's place. When they pull up Carol Ann notices Sam's bike is missing. Charlie sees the look on her face, hoping she's remembered something else. "Carol Ann … what is it?

"His bike is gone. He would take that bike everywhere and he'd never leave Marv, he loves that dog." Charlie holds her hand over her mouth; Carol Ann was slowly coming back.

"I'll call your Dad, we need to find Sam. We both got that text message for a reason Carol Ann." Charlie gets out of her car, Carol Ann walking over to Sam's door.

A memory creeps into her mind, a silver key tape to the door. She runs her palms over the door till she feels the bump she was so familiar with. Turning the key in the side door, she goes inside. Marv barks at her until she picks him up. "Yeah there boy." The small dog licks her face, he was more than happy to see her.

Charlie comes in, her lips twisting. "Your Dad said to get home now. He has been scared stupid worrying about you. You checked yourself out of the hospital and they called him. As for Sam, he has some answers for you."

Allan hugs his daughter tight, wanting so badly to shake some sense into her. "Don't ever do that again."

"Dad, I'm sorry but what do you know about Sam?" Allen sits them down telling them he got a page from a pager he got from Kevin Flynn. The page came for Kevin's office at the arcade, the only problem with that was that the phone number had been disconnected for years. He tells the girls how he gave the keys to the arcade to Sam, hoping he go check things out.

Carol Ann places her hands on her head, so many memories coming at her at once. Charlie wraps and arm around her, not sure what to do. Allen jumps to his feet, rushing to his child. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Just find Dad. I remember the arcade. You would take me there every Saturday and Kevin would give me a fist full of quarters. I still have the last quarter he gave me. It's in my keepsake box, the one I have Mom's locket in." Charlie and Allen light up like a Christmas tree as she goes on about the memories that keep flashing in her mind.

Carol Ann gets her bike out of the garage, Sam was the last one to ride it. The Ducati hums to live as she smiles over her shoulder at Charlie. With her pink helmet on she revs the bike again as Charlie holds on tight, the bike racing down the street.

Pulling up to the arcade they can see Sam's bike outside, the big sign that says Flynn's light up again. Carol Ann's favorite 80's song was blaring out of the building, separate ways.

It had been so long since Carol had walked inside the arcade, more than run. Sam was always chasing her, getting mad at her when she'd beat his high score.

Charlie and Carol Ann look around, trying to find any trace of Sam. Carol Ann's heart begins to beat harder, the realization that she loves Sam, really loves Sam dawning on her.

"I was on my way to tell Sam I loved him, on my way to be with him when I had my accident. We have to find him Charlie. Being back home has made me remember more than all the months I spent in that damn hospital." Carol Ann slams her fist on of the arcade games, the only one not covered in plastic or dust.

It was Kevin's masterpiece, the game he poured his soul into. Carol Ann finds it odd that this one game, only this one was protected like the others had been. She examines the machine, Charlie looking at it with her. "What are we looking for Carol Ann?"

"Anything out of the ordinary." Carol squats down notices two curved grooves cut in the concrete floor.

Carol runs her fingers over it, rubbing the deepest groove back and forth. Charlie watches her, kneeling down on the floor with her. "What do you think caused that?"

"The machine, it's been moved. Help me pull it out." The two girls pull on the game, pulling it away from the wall, the game on a hinge of sorts. Behind the arcade game is a rusty metal door. Carol Ann can tell from the moved dust that this door had been recently opened.

The girls walk through the door, Charlie pulling out the flashlight in her pocket. They walk down the corridor to a set of stairs. When they reach the bottom of the stairs the come to a set of metal doors, a red sign reading danger electrical sub room.

As Carol Ann turns the door handle down she notices a set of keys in the lock. She stored that away walking inside. The room is full of equipment, all of it covered in years of dust.

Charlie goes over to the chair at a desk, Carol Ann still looking around the room. "Holy shit Carol Ann, this is a computer. Just what in the hell was Kevin Flynn doing down here … this is some crazy stuff."

Carol turns from the bulletin board of pictures of her and Sam to see what Charlie is chattering on about.

"Let me see." She slides into the chair as Charlie slides out. He hand removing more of the dust that hadn't been recently clear. "Sam was here, I know it. I know how his mind works; his curiosity got the best of him. Where is he Charlie, he should be here."

She beings to type on the glass top keyboard, trying to get the login on record. The dos command sends back to her all commands typed in last. Looking down the list she sees laser command. Carol Ann looks back up the diagram of on the wall marked The Grid.

Charlie gives her a smirk as she leans towards her. "You know where Sam is, don't you?"

"I'll be damned, he actually did it. All those stories he told me and Sam, they weren't stories at all. He was in the computer and he went back." Carol Ann types in time of laser accept. The computer flashes back at her the date of two days ago, nearly 48 hours ago. "Charlie, I do know where Sam is." She points to the computer screen , her face going pale.

"How do we get him out … we have to get him out." Charlie starts to pace the floor, her hand running through her hair.

"All I can do is try to find him and help him get out. Please oh please let Kevin be in there with him … come on … come on. Yes! I'm in." Carol Ann's fingers fly across the keyboard typing in one dos command after another. "Charlie I need you to make sure that laser stays on."

In flashing neon the glass top computer screen reads, user on grid. Carol Ann goes back to the diagram on the wall, studying Kevin's design of The Grid.

Charlie begins to rifle through the stacks of flies on the desk, coming across one that says, ISO programs. "Will this help?"

"Thanks but right now I need to know more about the grid if I'm going to get Sam back." She stays glued to that keyboard, typing in command after command, the grid program telling her where Sam is by calling him user.

She reads the grid response, Sam in a world that was designed by his father but ruled by the one the grid calls CLU.

All she could do know is use what programing skills she had to help Sam out, finding it a little harder than she imagined. The Grid would attack and kill every attempt she made to send in a program all but one. She sent a small computer virus in that she had used in college, on that would integrate itself with an existing program and send back all the information that the program had. This was her window in, with this she would work on getting Sam back.


	18. Finally

Bradley Point of View

Chapter 18 – "Finally"

Carol Ann spends most of the night going through the data her virus was sending back to her. The program had leeched itself onto was a simple program called GEM. It was really a stroke of luck for her; this particular program seemed to have data on the user, Sam Flynn.

Charlie goes out for coffee and sandwiches, the night quickly becoming the morning. Carol Ann tried unsuccessfully for hours to control GEM but the virus was unable to penetrate the program's root source.

The user made his way across the grid, the computer code flying across the screen. Carol Ann finds it difficult to keep up with, Charlie helping her with the coding.

Sam was getting deeper into the grid and her virus program had lost him. Then suddenly not one but two users show up on the screen, an ISO program with them.

Carol Ann takes the file Charlie had found, hoping there was some way to commutate with the ISO.

Working feverishly, Carol Ann types in a string of commands. Going by Kevin's notes she finally gets a response on the dos screen. _Hello User. _

The ISO program and Carol Ann link up, the Outside User gaining access to the ISO root data. Carol Ann gains a bevy of new information about Kevin, CLU and Sam. The ISO program is self-contained; she contains programs she created herself. With this ability she opens a new dos screen to shield the grid from her conversation with the Outside User.

_Flynn calls me Quorra. Your name User._

_Carol. Flynn's son Sam. Protect him._

_Sam is protected._

_Quorra. Bring him home. _

_Carol. I will. _

The first dos screen clicks to live, the virus program GEM was with Sam and she had been programmed to deliver him to Castor.

Carol Ann quickly communicates this new development to Quorra, the ISO answering her back.

_Flynn is with me. Going to End of Line to help Sam._

All Carol Ann can do now is read the code as Kevin and Quorra intervene and help Sam free himself from the program called Castor.

Suddenly all contact with Quorra ends, the blinking curser blaring back at Carol Ann. "No … no … no!"

She slams her fist down on the table, her fears of losing Sam for good gripping her tight. Charlie points to the original dos screen, a new message blinking back at her.

_Find the Users. Going to Portal._

"Carol Ann, the portal must be the laser light. We have to help this Quorra get Sam and Kevin to the portal. They can come home." Charlie smiles at her, hope gleaming in her eyes.

The two girls sat there, waiting and hoping. The screen is a flurry of commands and response but nothing from Quorra. Then suddenly a message Carol Ann wasn't expecting.

_Carol Ann. Take care of Sam. He loves you._

_Kevin. I love him too. I will._

Knowing that Sam still loved her made waiting for his return all the more torturous. Carol Ann takes a deep breath, walking away from the computer.

She had been through so much, waiting so long to tell Sam Flynn she loved him and she wasn't going to let this stop her.

Returning to the keyboard she types a message back to Quorra.

_Tell Sam I love him. Tell him I will always love him. Thank you Quorra._

Rising from the chair she repositions the laser back. All she could do now is wait for Sam and pray Quorra brings him home.

Charlie cleans off the dusty couch as she takes Carol Ann's hand. "We're not leaving. We're waiting right here for Sam."

The silence in the room is deafening, the waiting unnerving. They hold hands and wait for Flynn to come back to them.

Carol Ann's cell phone hums in her pocket, her Dad sending her a text. She reads his message, quickly typing one back.

_Where are you?_

_At the Arcade. We need you_. Come quickly.

As she waits her eyes become heavy, the lack of sleep closing her lids. Her head falls onto Charlie's shoulder; the two of them letting sleep take them.

The sound of the laser coming back to life wakes them both, Sam returning with a girl. They look at him, Sam sitting with his back to them.

"Sam!" Carol Ann sits up on the couch, Sam turning the chair to face her.

She rushes to him, her arms around his neck. "I've missed you Bradley."

"I've missed you too Flynn." His lips kiss her cheek, moving slowly to her lips. They pause for a moment before their lips meet. Sam kisses her with a passion he had been holding in for years.

Charlie wipes the tear rolling down her face, throwing her hands up. "Finally!"

Quorra slowly slinks towards the back of the room, Charlie stopping her. "This is love, Carol and Sam. This is why I brought him back; this is why Flynn sacrificed himself for Sam. He told me on the bridge that Carol and Sam belonged together; I see what he means now."

Sam breaks their kiss, looking over at Quorra. "Carol Ann … this is Quorra."

Carol Ann releases Sam, taking Quorra's hand. "I'll be. You're human. Thank you Quorra, thank you for saving Sam."

Quorra gives Carol a strangely firm hug, smiling back at Sam. "Where do I belong now?"

Sam takes Carol Ann's hand, both of them giving Quorra a large smile. "Here, with us."

The sound of someone moving around upstairs alerts Carol Ann that her father is here. "Sam you need to go talk to my dad. I asked him to meet us here. "

"Carol Ann, I learned so much while I was in the grid. Quorra has opened my eyes to the truth. She doesn't have anyone but me. We're her family now. I need Allan to do a few things for me and as Chairman he'll be able to so much more." Sam's eyes go wide as Carol Ann throws her arms around his neck.

"We'll take Quorra out the back way while you talk to Dad. I'll leave her at your bike and Charlie and I will meet you at your place." Sam kisses her hard, his hands holding her face.

As they wait outside for Sam, Quorra leans against the bike giving Carol Ann a very doleful look. "I care very much for Sam Flynn. He saved me, I thought I loved him but the love I have for him is different from your love. Sam loves you, mentioned you many times to his father. A lifetime in the real world means more than a few days on the grid. He is yours."

Carol Ann hugs her softly, Quorra hugging her back. "Kevin would want you to be with us. You're Kevin's surrogate daughter and Sam's sister. We will help you assimilate to this new life together."

Once back at Sam's place Carol Ann goes about feeding Marv and straightening up. As she's bent over getting a soda out of the fridge Sam wraps his arms around her waist, picking her up off her feet.

"Sam … stop." She turns to face him, their lips immediately melting into each other's.

They ignore the two other people in the room, kissing and groping each other until they are breathless. Charlie clears her throat, letting a small giggle.

Carol turns her face from them, burying it in Sam's neck. Sam strokes her back, smiling so bright at Charlie. "You better get use to the Bradley. I'm not done kissing you yet." His lips find her's again as Charlie and Quorra walk outside.

Carol Ann runs her index finger over his bottom lip, their eyes locking. "I love you Sam Flynn and I never want to be parted from you again."

Sam holds her tighter, his forehead touching hers. "I can arrange that. Marry me."

A gleeful grin breaks out over her face as she kisses him back. "Oh Sam."

"I love you Carol Ann Bradley and meeting my Dad again helped me see I can't go through this world alone any longer. Marry me Carol Ann and let's start this new adventure together." Sam waits for her answer, his eyes searching hers.

Carol Ann opens the large garage door, running outside to Charlie with Sam in tow. "Charlie, I hope you don't mind wearing a dress for me. We're getting married."

Sam and Carol Ann had traveled down the long rocky road together and now they would sail off on a new adventure. Carol Ann had seen Sam for so long with her eyes wide shut but now she saw him and loved him with them wide open.


End file.
